Seven Days and Come Back to Me
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Sequel for Seven Days and Fall in Love. Mingyu merindukannya. Mingyu ingin sekali memeluknya, menyalurkan rasa cinta dan rindu itu untuknya. Mingyu hanya ingin Wonwoo kembali menjadi miliknya. Meanie. Mingyu/Wonwoo.
1. Prolog

**Seven Days and Come Back to Me**

 **Meanie—Seventeen ff**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **Sequel for Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Rate T+**

 **OOC, BL, RnR**

.

.

Lima hari setelah Wonwoo memutuskannya. Tidak ada komunikasi. Tidak ada sapaan. Dan Mingyu harus berusaha keras menahan perasaan rindu yang semakin lama semakin besar pada Wonwoo. Apalagi saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di koridor.

Ia ingin menghampiri pemuda itu. Ingin menggenggam tangannya, lalu memeluknya.

Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

Ia nelangsa. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun ataupun mendekati Wonwoo. Ia takut. Takut jika apa yang ia dapatkan kembali adalah rasa sakit.

Pemuda itu memutuskannya, sepihak. Dan Mingyu tidak ingin beralih menjadi membenci Wonwoo. Entah kenapa ia tidak berhak untuk membencinya, karena hubungan selama seminggu itu jelas-jelas dia memulainya, melalui sebuah taruhan.

Diam-diam, matanya mengikuti sosok Wonwoo. Beberapa kali ia menjadi seorang stalker, mengikuti Wonwoo kemanapun. Beberapa kali pula ia mencoba memberontak untuk mengeluarkan nama Wonwoo dari mulutnya.

Ah.

Wonwoo sedang membaca buku. Wonwoo sedang olahraga. Wonwoo sedang meminum susu kotak. Wonwoo sedang belajar. Wonwoo pergi ke toilet, ehm, lewatkan. Wonwoo sedang melukis, lukisannya terlihat lucu. Wonwoo menghitung uang kembalian dari minimarket. Wonwoo bermain dengan kucing kecil milik tetangganya. Wonwoo duduk di ayunan taman dan mengayunkan ayunan itu cepat. Wonwoo melamun—kira-kira, apa yang ia lamunkan?

Mingyu benar-benar penasaran. Apakah Wonwoo memikirkannya? Sepertinya tidak. Dilihatnya Wonwoo bangkit dan berjalan menuju rumahnya lalu masuk dan menghilang di balik pintu biru rumahnya.

Mingyu menghela napas.

^^0^^

 **HAI!**

 **Long time no see~**

 **Aku balik dengan sequel dari** _ **Seven Days and Fall in Love.**_ **Ff ini akan ada sebanyak 8 ch. Aku tidak yakin ff ini akan bagus karena aku selalu uring-uringan saat nulis karena tidak bisa menemukan ide yang bagus. Dan sequel ini sinetron sekali.**

 **Aku harap kalian tidak bosan dengan sequel yang agak mainstream dan gampang di tebak ini. Tapi tetap aku mohon untuk review : koment, kritik, saran.**

 **Thanks ya :)**

 **Thanks juga buat yang udah nungguin sequelnya keluar dan berminat untuk membacanya. Maaf karena terlalu lama, sebetulnya pengen publish beberapa hari yang lalu tapi aku lagi ujian plus ch akhirnya belum dapat ide yang pas jadinya nunggak. Maaf juga kalau ff ini nantinya tidak memuaskan dan banyak typos. Thanks :3**

 **I love you!**

 **Abcsterne14, Bsion, dadaus06, MeanieStory, fvcksoo, svtbae, lulu-shi, Ara94, syahaaz, Khasabat04, Herdikichan17, 17MissCarat, Twelves, XiayuweLiu, wonuemo, Iceu Doger, Firdha858, fangirlalala, itsathenazi, Julia306, sunche, lunch27, korokurakwayun, barampuu, xxxxxxxx, Guest,** **Rie Chocolatos, MeanieMouse, firdazzy, wonrepwonuke, monwii jeonwii, svtvisual, putrifitriana177, exoinmylove, zhrsyrn, Beanienim, NichanJung, msr1205, Herlin790, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, ylo, Guest 2, jihokr, Liony Liem, tutihandayani, alwaysmeanie, TaTianTae, hamipark76, bananona, YouHeeAi, Guest 3, inisapaseh, seira minkyu, shmnlv,** **nhy17Boonon, , Do Hye Ri, SkyBlueAndWhite, Mokuji, joysberry, Istrinyameanie, Rizki920, hoshilhouette, Baby Yoongi, boobeepboo, Winda Tuan, kyulvoe, Honeylili, deokyumind, gugyu, hoshinugu, wonnderella, Ihfaherdiati395, kookies, jeonwow, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, vtxsunny, Ryukie95, deerhannie, MEANIE, whatamitoyou, kimxjeon, laxyovrds, SVTXOXO, Driedleaves, BLUEFIRE0805, Ferrand77, kirino07, KimAnita, faboolouzie, yunyeol, yehetohorat794, Ndahh25, yeojxyii, yehet94, equuleusblack, ChubbyMinland, PUTS, wwooshi, Tiara567, Unknown, yycaa, Just Jeon, MeanieOhmToey, hunhankid, ddazed, Guest 4, kurnpimook, risaawaw, Kayxkim, Min'e'gyuwifeu, meee, Guest 5, CAT-aoow Jeon, caramelsky,** **safabelle, seira minkyu**

 **btw...**

 **ffn lagi eror y. reviewnya ga muncul T^T**


	2. Day 1

**Seven Days and** **Come Back to Me**

 **Meanie—Seventeen ff**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **Sequel for Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Rate T+**

 **OOC, BL, RnR**

.

.

Day 1

Ini hari Minggu.

Mingyu membuka matanya saat merasakan cahaya mentari pagi jam tujuh menelusup lewat ventilasi jendela dan menerangi ruangan. Ia mengerjap, lalu terduduk, mengerang dengan suara berat. Ia mengusak rambut depannya, lalu melihat kearah cermin di lemari. Matanya terlihat berkantung hitam, hasil tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang selama hampir nyaris seminggu setelah insiden Wonwoo memutuskannya.

Mingyu tidak bisa tenang. Seolah ada yang hilang.

Mingyu mengerang lagi, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke bantal, mencoba untuk tidur lagi, tapi mata tak kunjung untuk ingin tetap menyelami ruang mimpi. Jadi ia duduk lagi dan merenggangkan otot-otonya, lalu menguap lebar. Dilipatnya selimutnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan pagi ini?

Itu yang Mingyu tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri saat ia menyikat giginya dihadapan wastafel. Wajahnya terlihat jelek dengan kantung matanya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia lalu membasuh wajahnya. Lalu melihat jam dinding. Setelah berkumur, dia pergi ke balkon setelah membuka pintu ganda dari kaca. Hembusan angin pagi menerpanya.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, ia tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang.

Jogging.

^^0^^

Mingyu menyeka keringatnya yang jatuh turun dari pelipisnya. Ia sudah berlari entah lebih dari berapa kilo. Memutari beberapa perumahan, memutari taman yang besar selama lima kali, dan sekarang disinilah dia, di bangku taman, duduk dengan tidak tahu malu, menaikkan kedua kaki ke kursi dan meluruskannya, menyenderkan punggung di sandaran tangan kursi.

Capek.

Ia menutup mata, menghirup udara sejuk pagi ini sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum polusi udara kembali memenuhi alam. Ia membuka mata saat mendengar bisikan-bisikan gadis yang sedang jogging melewatinya, ia melirik mereka, lalu tersenyum, senyum mematikan. Pekikan para gadis itu langsung terdengar dan mereka pergi dengan wajah memerah.

Mingyu tertawa kecil.

Ia lalu memperbaiki duduknya agar lebih sopan, kali ini kakinya menapak pada tanah dan mengangkang, cara biasa duduk para cowok.

Ia kini bingung untuk melakukan apa lagi. Kalau Wonwoo ada disini—

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, galau kembali menelusup hatinya. Wonwoo. Teringat dengan satu nama itu saja sudah membuatnya mellow.

Ia lalu berjalan, keluar dari taman dan membiarkan kakinya pergi kemanapun. Ia lalu berhenti di sebuah lapangan basket di sebuah perumahan. Dia mengangkat alis, ide bagus. Disana juga ada sebuah bola basket yang tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Ia lalu mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Soonyoung. Setelah semenit, sambungan diangkat.

" _Pagi sayang?"_

Mingyu bergidik eneg, sayang? Oh. Dia ingat sesuatu, "Pagi Soon." Dia membalas sapaan Soonyoung tidak peduli.

" _Tsk!"_

"Apa?" Mingyu terkekeh.

" _Kenapa harus kau yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku? Seharusnya Jihoon!"_ seru Soonyoung tidak terima, _"harusnya aku melihat dulu siapa yang menelponku tadi. Idih amit-amit aku sayang padamu."_

"Ewww, man. Seratus persen aku pun tidak tertarik padamu." Balas Mingyu.

" _Apa pagi-pagi nelpon?"_ tanya Soonyoung ketus.

"Ayo main basket. Jangan tidur mulu." Jawab Mingyu.

" _Oh, menyenangkan,"_ jawaban Soonyoung membuat Mingyu tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu langsung luntur begitu Soonyoung melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara sombong, _"tapi sorry, agenda hari ini kencan dengan Jihoon. Bye."_

Tuuuttt…. Tuuutttt…..

Sambungan diputus sepihak.

Mingyu terdiam dengan senyum manis yang mengerikan dan urat-urat yang tercetak jelas ditangannya saat ia mengepalkan tangan. Untung ponselnya tidak hancur berkeping-keping.

Ia lalu membuka kontak dan mencari nomor kedua, nomor Seungcheol dan men- _dial_ -nya.

" _Dengan orang gantengh yhang mirip Edward Cullen disinih."_

"Taik. Beda jauh." Mingyu berucap pedas, tidak terima mendengar sapaan Seungcheol.

" _Yoh. What's up broh?"_ tanya Seungcheol, suaranya terdengar sedikit terengah, Mingyu baru menyadarinya.

"Main basket?" tanya Mingyu, mulai menaikkan alisnya, saat mendengar suara napas yang sedikit memburu lewat sambungan telepon.

" _Uhh… ooh… sepertinya tidak bisa_ _hh_ _…"_ jawab Seungcheol.

Mingyu benar-benar heran, rasa penasarannya muncul dan ia bertanya, "Kau habis ngapain sih? Dari tadi terengah mulu?"

" _Oh sori…"_ jawab Seungcheol lalu tertawa kecil, _"habis olahraga."_

"Oh ya? Olahraga dimana? Aku juga habis jogging." Tanya Mingyu.

" _Olahraga—ronde kedua, melanjutkan yang tadi malam dengan… Jeonghannnh.."_ Jawab Seungcheol dengan suara desahan pelan diakhir kalimat.

"Shit. Kampret." Mingyu lalu mematikan ponsel saat Seungcheol tertawa.

"Bisa-bisanya pagi-pagi mereka bermaksiat." Rutuk Mingyu lalu mengambil bola basket dan men- _dribble_ bola itu ketengah lapangan, lalu ia bermain sendiri.

^^0^^

Mingyu berjalan tanpa arah, tapi ia malas pulang ke rumah. Jadi ia mencari sebuah tempat yang bisa membuat kebosanannya hilang, bahkan setelah dua jam ia berjalan secara acak, ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat bosannya hilang. Alih-alih menghilangkan rasa bosan, justru rasa galau yang muncul bertubi-tubi.

Ia pergi ke arcade. Dan ia ingat bagaimana ia bermain disana bersama Wonwoo. Galau muncul.

Ia jalan lagi. Karena perutnya mulai bunyi, ia bermaksud masuk ke warung ramen. Tapi ia ingat pernah makan ramen dengan Wonwoo ditempat yang sama. Galau kuadrat.

Ia jalan lagi, membiarkan perutnya berbunyi nyaring dan hanya dia isi dengan jajanan yang ia beli di sebuah toko cemilan.

Melihat tampilan jajangmyeon saat melewati beberapa toko, ia semakin galau lagi.

Ia juga sudah dua hari ini tidak menyentuh motor yang dia sayangi. Entah kenapa semuanya mengingatkannya dengan Wonwoo. Makan ingat Wonwoo, tidur ingat Wonwoo, belajar ingat Wonwoo bahkan memakai baju sekolah mengingatkannya pada Wonwoo, apa dia harus menanggalkan baju sekolahnya? Syukurlah dia tidak bodoh.

Apapun, ia ingat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo—ooh.. Wonwoo…

Mingyu benar-benar dibuat cinta mati dengannya. Dia benar-benar menginginkan Wonwoo, detik ini juga.

Dan entah kenapa, permintaannya dikabulkan.

Matanya melebar.

Wonwoo baru saja keluar dari minimarket yang sedang ia lewati dengan dua kantung belanjaan di kedua tangan. Wonwoo pun tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan mata Mingyu yang masih melebar.

Kedip sekali.

Kedip dua kali.

Kedip tiga ka—hey. Sudah. Nanti Mingyu mengira dia sudah menggoda si tinggi itu karena mengedipkan mata berkali-kali.

Wonwoo gemetar di tempat, lututnya seolah lemas. Mingyu berdiri dihadapannya, dalam balutan training dan bau keringat menguar. Baunya cukup kecut, ngomong-ngomong.

Mingyu benar-benar harus menahan kuat keinginannya untuk memeluk Wonwoo saat itu juga.

"Ha—hai." Sapanya pelan. Wonwoo merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia meneguk ludahnya.

SYYUUUUUUHHH—

Setelah beberapa hari Mingyu tak mendengar suara Wonwoo dari dekat, akhirnya ia bisa mendengarnya lagi. Benar-benar merindukan. Tubuhnya dibuat gemetar hanya karena mendengar suara itu.

"Hai." Sapanya balik, mencoba tenang.

Wonwoo membentuk senyum tipis, mengangguk kecil, dan berjalan. Mingyu tersentak.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Wonwoo berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. Mingyu berlari kecil menghampirinya dan mengambil salah satu kantung belanjaan Wonwoo.

"Berat kan? Biar aku bantu." Ucap Mingyu, tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak berat kok. Tidak apa sebetulnya…." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Tapi tetap, biarkan aku membantumu." Ucap Mingyu, ia hanya ingin berada di dekat Wonwoo sedikit lebih lama, "membawa dua seperti ini lebih baik berdua daripada sendirian, kan?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah."

Keduanya kemudian berjalan dalam diam menuju rumah Wonwoo. Kecanggungannya benar-benar terasa dan keduanya sama-sama tidak menyukainya. Untuk menghancurkan suasana tegang itu, Mingyu mulai bersiul dan menyanyi tidak jelas, pokoknya, ia ingin suasana itu mencair.

Dan itu berhasil.

Wonwoo tertawa dibuatnya. Mingyu terdiam, terpesona.

"Nyanyimu buruk." Komentar Wonwoo, lalu menoleh, "tidak dilanjutkan?"

Mingyu hanya menatapnya. Wonwoo tersadar, "Uh.. ma-maaf." Lirihnya.

Mingyu tersenyum.

"Nah, gitu dong. Dari tadi mulutmu seperti ngemut mercon melulu." Ucapnya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk. Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Baru olahraga?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya… kau bisa lihat sendiri dari baju yang kupakai." Jawab Mingyu.

"Olahraga apa?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Hanya jogging dan… basket." Jawab Mingyu.

"Sendirian?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Ya. Tidak ada yang bisa aku ajak." Keluh Mingyu.

"Hmm…" gumam Wonwoo.

Keduanya terdiam lagi selama beberapa menit sebelum Mingyu berucap, "Kenapa jadi canggung begini?" ia menghela napas, "serius, aku tidak suka suasana ini." Lanjutnya lalu menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menelan ludah, mencoba menenangkan diri dan tertawa terbata, "Ha-ha-iya… aku juga tidak suka." Balasnya.

"Kau belanja banyak sekali." Komentar Mingyu, menilik isi kantung belanja yang ia bawa.

"Eomma menyuruhku." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Ah… eomma… dia sehat?" tanya Mingyu.

"Uh.. hmm.." Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kau sehat?" tanya Mingyu.

"Sangat sehat, kau?" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Aah.. gimana ya.. aku akhir-akhir ini kelelahan. Jadi tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar sehat, mungkin?"

"Lalu kenapa tidak istirahat saja?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Bosan."

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka mendengar jawaban Mingyu, "Itu bukan alasan, kalau tubuhmu sudah kelelahan lebih baik kau istirahat, tidak usah memaksakan diri."

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya, "Uh. B-baiklah." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Tanpa sadar, keduanya sudah sampai di depan rumah Wonwoo. Keduanya terdiam di depan pintu. Wonwoo menaruh kantung yang ia bawa ke lantai, lalu mengambil kantung yang lain dari tangan Mingyu.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya, tersenyum kaku pada pemuda tinggi itu.

"Iya, tidak apa. Aku senang membantu." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo membuka pintu dan menaruh kantung ke dalam rumah lalu kembali berbalik kearah Mingyu.

"Kau… mm.." Wonwoo terdiam, berpikir apa yang akan ia ucapkan setelah itu.

Mingyu juga terdiam disana. Suasana canggung itu datang lagi dan keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Hingga suara ibu Wonwoo terdengar mendekat dan mereka menoleh.

"Wonwoo! Kalau kau sudah datang itu bilang!"

"Maaf. Aku pulang, eomma."

"Pesanan ibu ada semua?" tanya wanita itu.

"Y-ya… syukurlah ada semua." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Oh! Mingyu! Lama tidak bertemu! Kau sudah beberapa hari ini tidak datang!" sapa wanita itu pada Mingyu.

"Ha—hai, tan-eh, eomma." Sapa Mingyu balik dengan terbata.

"Wonwoo, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya wanita itu pada Wonwoo sambil mengambil kantung belanjaan dari lantai.

"Eh.. iya, eomma. Biar Wonwoo bantu." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Bukan itu. Eomma bisa sendiri. Ajak Mingyu masuk. Kasihan dia berdiri di pintu—"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak usah tan—eh, eomma. Saya akan pulang—"

"Hee? Kenapa?" tanya wanita itu dengan alis bertaut, "kenapaa? Kalian bertengkar?"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo terdiam kaku.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah! Dan selesaikan masalah kalian didalam!" seru wanita itu lalu pergi ke dapur.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling lirik, lalu Wonwoo melihat kearah pintu dapur.

"Tidak ada yang harus di selesaikan, eomma," ucap Wonwoo, "semua ini sudah selesai."

Mingyu mematung di tempatnya. Wonwoo menoleh kearahnya dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

"Pulanglah." Ucap Wonwoo, ia menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan menusuk.

Mingyu mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai menjauh dari rumah itu. Padahal, ada yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pemuda itu, banyak sekali.

.

.

^^0^^

 **Update :3**

 **Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini?**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Hamipark76, tujuhbelas, awmeanie, devilprince, yeri960, naintin2, svtvisual, meaniecupid, ayyPD, seira minkyu, boonie18, vanilarose, 17misscarat, jjeonwonyet, carrotforsvt, lulu-shi, xiayuweliu, joysberry, msr1205, hvyesung, meaniemeanie, syupit, baby yoongi, sungrinpark, minh, BumBumJin, syahaaz, Princess Tyna, Ara94, mypockymg17, MeanieMouse, siVO14, ayampop, Yulan, autvmn21,guest, sindijulia,beanienim, xingmyun, kimxjeon, Khasabat04, anaknyameanie, chubbyminland, alyasaexostans, Han Jaeyoung, Ayumichi Aoi, zeloxter, kookies, boobeepboo, alwayztora, putrifiana177, Felycia N Veranda, kimAnita, Halona Jill, twelves**


	3. Day 2

**Seven Days and** **Come Back to Me**

 **Meanie—Seventeen ff**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **Sequel for Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Rate T+**

 **OOC, BL, RnR**

.

.

WARN : SINETRON TERDETEKSI

Day 2

Setelah pertemuan itu, Mingyu mendapati dirinya semakin memburuk. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Jika bisa, paling hanya satu-dua jam, tidak lebih. Ia terlihat kacau, bahkan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung dibuat bingung karena penampilannya.

Dan Mingyu tidak peduli dengan itu sekarang. Dia hanya peduli bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak terlarut dalam rasa sedih ini, bagaimana caranya kehidupannya dulu sebelum ada Wonwoo dalam hidupnya kembali.

Mingyu tahu ia harus _move on_. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah dan ia mendapati dirinya tidak ingin _move on_ secepat itu. Ia mencintainya, sangat mencintai Wonwoo. Dan merasa sangat menyanyangkan jika ia harus meniadakan perasaan itu. Lubuk hati terdalamnya menyuruhnya untuk tetap mencintai sosok itu.

Mingyu tahu ia telah terjatuh begitu dalam.

.

.

"Oppa!"

Seohyun datang dan mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Mingyu. Senyumnya lebar dan cerah kearah pemuda tinggi itu.

Mingyu tidak balas menyapa, terlalu malas untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. Gadis itu terlalu sering mendekatinya akhir-akhir ini dan semakin menjadi-jadi setelah hubungannya dengan Wonwoo berakhir.

Gadis itu terus mencoba untuk menggodanya, bermanja padanya, menempel padanya layaknya koala—atau monyet, berusaha menarik perhatiannya dan mencoba untuk menciumnya. Orang-orang sudah mulai membicarakan tentang mereka berdua. _Mingyu sudah mengganti pasangannya. Seohyun adalah pacar terbarunya._

Mingyu mendengus. Ia tidak sudi.

Ia hanya ingin Wonwoo.

.

"Oppa, bagaimana jika pulang nanti kita makan malam bersama?" tanya Seohyun.

Mingyu tidak menjawab, berjalan mendahului tanpa memedulikan gadis itu. Seohyun merengut, ia berlari kecil dan memeluk Mingyu.

"Oppa."

Mingyu berdiri kaku. Lebih seperti membeku di tempat. Bukan karena Seohyun tiba-tiba memeluknya, tapi karena kejadian itu disaksikan oleh Wonwoo yang tidak sengaja lewat. Kedua mata Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama-sama melebar. Dan suasana tiba-tiba hening dan canggung.

Mingyu membuka mulutnya, bermaksud memanggil Wonwoo tapi suaranya tidak keluar, dan Wonwoo segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

Mingyu menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Satu hal yang ia sadari saat mata mereka bertemu tadi adalah mata Wonwoo terlihat memerah juga berkantung dan kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Oppa~" Seohyun tidak melihat keduanya bertatapan, dia lebih asyik merasakan bagaimana ia bisa memeluk Mingyu dengan kedua lengannya.

"Bagaimana dengan ajakanku tadi?"

Mingyu meliriknya sekilas, "Sorry Seohyun. Aku tidak bisa."

Seohyun merengek, "Ah.. ayolah. Masa kau terus menolak ajakanku? Kita kan sudah berpacaran?"

Mingyu mendelik, sejak kapan?

Dengan satu sentakan ia melepaskan pelukan Seohyun dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

^^0^^

Pagi ini Wonwoo terbangun dengan mata sembab dan memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis tadi malam. Tubuhnya terasa nyeri karena ia tidak tidur dengan nyaman. Matanya berkantung karena ia kurang tidur. Dan kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, ia merasa keadaannya sama sekali tidak sedang dalam keadaan fit.

Wonwoo menghela napas, ia benci hal ini. Ia sangat kaget juga senang karena bertemu dengan Mingyu kemarin, tapi setelah mengusir Mingyu moodnya berubah buruk. Pagi hari, moodnya semakin buruk.

Ia terlihat kacau.

Wonwoo membasuh wajahnya, menatap tampilannya di cermin. Sangat kacau. Ia mendesah, mengambil sikat gigi dan menyikat giginya, berkumur, lalu mengeringkan wajahnya. Ia lalu mengganti piyama yang ia pakai dengan seragam sekolahnya dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"Astaga! Wajahmu jelek sekali!" seru ibunya begitu melihatnya muncul di dapur.

Ayahnya hanya melirik dari balik koran lebar yang ia baca. Wonwoo tidak peduli dan segera menyantap sarapan paginya, bacon dan telur.

"Kau menangis? Tumben sekali?" celetuk ayahnya.

"Nonton drama, Ayah." Jawabnya dan segera mengutuk kebodohannya karena suaranya terdengar parau, tentu saja kebohongannya akan kelihatan.

"Nonton drama tidak akan membuatmu sampai sekacau itu. Haish! Setelah ini kompres dulu matamu dengan es batu sebelum berangkat!" omel sang ibu.

Wonwoo mengangguk tak acuh.

"Mingyu tidak menjemputmu?" tanya ibunya tiba-tiba, membuatnya menyentak sumpit ke piring yang menimbulkan dentingan keras juga tersedak.

"Kalian masih bertengkar?" tanya ibunya lagi dengan mata memicing, "kau bilang kemarin, urusan kalian sudah selesai."

Wonwoo meminum air dengan cepat, ia mengangguk keras, berdiri, membuka _freezer_ , mengambil es batu, dan segera ngeloyor pergi sambil memakai sepatunya dengan asal.

"YA! WONWOO!"

.

.

Ini sebuah kesialan di hari ini. Benar-benar kesialan.

Ia melihatnya.

Ia melihat Mingyu berpelukan dengan Seohyun. Ngilu. Rasanya hatinya seolah diremas begitu saja. Mata Mingyu melebar saat melihatnya, Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa. Mulut Mingyu terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Wonwoo tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Dia lalu mengambil langkah seribu untuk pergi.

Setelah beberapa saat ia merasakan dirinya sudah jauh dari tempat itu, Wonwoo memperlambat langkahnya dan mulai terseok-seok. Air matanya menetes. Ia terisak kecil dan segera menghapus air matanya dan mencoba menghentikan isakannya.

"Wonwoo."

Deg!

Wonwoo terlonjak karena kaget. Wajahnya memanas kemudian dan dia membatu saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Suara Mingyu.

"Wonwoo.."

Jangan lagi. Jangan lagi. Tahan emosimu Wonwoo.

Tangan Mingyu menyentuh kedua bahunya dan memutar tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Mingyu tertahan saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang kacau, sedangkan Wonwoo menahan napas saat mata Mingyu bertatapan dengan matanya lagi.

"Kau… kenapa?" tanya Mingyu ragu.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan menepis tangan Mingyu lalu berjalan mundur. Mingyu malah melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kearah Wonwoo. Satu langkah ke belakang untuk Wonwoo dan satu langkah ke depan untuk Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, kau menangis?" tanya Mingyu, sedikit merasa sedih melihat pemuda itu terlihat kacau, ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh itu dan menenangkannya.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab dan hanya mengigit bibirnya.

"Kau… menangis karena melihatku dengan Seohyun?" tanya Mingyu ragu, "aku tidak memeluknya… dia yang memelukku tiba-tiba—"

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Wonwoo serak, "memangnya kau siapaku?" tanyanya.

Mingyu membeku. Wajahnya memanas dan ia bersemu malu. Benar, ia dan Wonwoo tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi. Tidak seharusnya ia khawatir akan hal seperti itu.

Tapi ia khawatir.

Ia tidak ingin Wonwoo salah paham. Ia masih ingin bersama Wonwoo, ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu.

"Pergilah."

Mingyu tidak mendengar, ia tetap memajukan langkahnya, bahkan sampai Wonwoo tidak punya ruang untuk bergerak lagi karena dinding di belakangnya dan Mingyu yang semakin mendekat kearahnya dan menempelkannya ke dinding.

"Mingyu—"

Ia tidak peduli ia akan di dorong atau tidak, di usir atau tidak. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendiri tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia merengkuh Wonwoo, memeluknya erat dan membiarkan Wonwoo bersandar pada tubuhnya, mencari kenyamanan dalam dekapannya.

Wonwoo memberontak. Tidak ingin Mingyu mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat keras dan melihat wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Ia mencoba untuk lepas dari pelukan Mingyu tapi Mingyu lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Ia menyerah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu itu. Mencengkram baju depan Mingyu dan membasahinya dengan air matanya. Terisak-isak.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gemetar itu, di pinggang Wonwoo. Mengelus rambut dan punggung Wonwoo lembut dan menepuk-nepuk pelan, mencoba menenangkannya. Mingyu lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada dinding di belakang Wonwoo. Selama beberapa menit keduanya dalam posisi itu.

Isakan Wonwoo terhenti, tapi keduanya tidak segera melepaskan pelukan. Wonwoo mencoba menenangkan pernapasannya. Kepalanya bergerak untuk memperdalam posisinya di ceruk leher Mingyu, menghirup wangi tubuh Mingyu yang membuatnya mabuk dan terbuai untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan dan segera mendorong tubuh Mingyu untuk menjauh.

Napasnya terburu. Tangan Mingyu menyentuh sisi wajahnya, menghapus air mata Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya, mendekatkan wajah keduanya, dan mengecup hidung Wonwoo.

"Mingyu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo, kaget.

Mingyu melepaskan kecupannya, menggeleng kecil, "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Wonwoo menatapnya bingung. Mingyu menghela napas dan menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo.

"Woo, aku ingin kita berpacaran lagi.. aku ingin kita kembali.."

Selama beberapa detik Wonwoo terdiam. Lalu raut wajahnya berubah kesal.

"Aku sudah bilang aku muak denganmu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis melihatku bersama Seohyun?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara meninggi.

"Aku tidak!" jawab Wonwoo.

"Ya, Kau!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau menangisiku bukan?"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Wonwoo! Kumohon!"

"Tidak! Untuk apa? Aku bahkan tidak punya perasaan terhadapmu! Aku tidak ingin hubungan ini! Pergi saja kau pacaran dengan siapapun itu! Aku tidak peduli!"

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, terkejut akan ucapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo membuang muka, tidak ingin melihat Mingyu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Mingyu pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Aku akan pacaran dengan siapapun dan ini bukanlah urusanmu." Mingyu lalu pergi.

Wonwoo terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasakan kakinya sekarang melemah, dan merasa ingin menangis sekali lagi.

.

.

Ia sakit hati. Mingyu benar-benar sakit hati.

Melelahkan. Ia benar-benar benci hal ini.

Pikirannya berputar-putar. Kepalanya sakit.

Kedongkolan terasa di lehernya. Emosinya meningkat.

Baiklah. Jika itu yang Wonwoo mau. Jika itu yang Jeon Wonwoo inginkan.

Ia akan pergi. Dengan siapapun—

Di bukanya ponsel dan mencari kontak Seohyun disana. Gadis itu memasukkan nomornya beberapa hari yang lalu dan menghubunginya.

"Hai, Seohyun… iya… sorry… aku akan ikut nanti… oke, kemana?... Baiklah. Aku jemput nanti. Bye."

 _Pip_

—Toh Wonwoo tidak akan peduli, bukan?

^^0^^

Wonwoo menghapus bekas air matanya dan menyalakan shower di depannya. Air hangat langsung tersembur ke badannya. Wonwoo diam menikmati setiap tetes yang jatuh ke kulitnya. Lama kelamaan, hangatnya air mengingatkannya pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo segera menggantinya dengan air dingin.

Bodoh sekali dirinya menangis hanya karena melihat Seohyun memeluk Mingyu. Bodoh sekali ia membiarkan dirinya di peluk oleh Mingyu dan ia menangis disana tanpa tahu malu. Bodoh sekali ia membohongi perasaannya dan membuat Mingyu marah. Ia bodoh. Merasa sangat bodoh. Ia sadar ia sudah begitu bodoh setelah Mingyu mengajaknya berpacaran.

" _ **Woo, aku ingin kita berpacaran lagi.. aku ingin kita kembali.."**_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya. Dia sebenarnya sangat senang mendengar itu. Tapi ia menolaknya. Ia bingung, untuk apa Mingyu mengajaknya kembali? Padahal dia sudah bersama Seohyun? Kenapa?

Wonwoo lalu menggeleng kuat. Dengan segera ia menyabuni dirinya, membilasnya lalu mematikan shower. Ia lalu berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera melemparkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur.

.

.

^^0^^

Update :3

Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? saya harap kalian masih mau baca ff ini kedepannya :')))

Btw maaf kalo pendek :3

 **Thanks to :**

 _ **Hamipark76**_ **,** _ **awmeanie,**_ _ **yeri960,**_ **naintin2,** _ **ayyPD,**_ _ **17misscarat,**_ **jjeonwonyet, carrotforsvt,** _ **lulu-shi,**_ _ **xiayuweliu,**_ _ **baby yoongi**_ **,** _ **BumBumJin,**_ _ **Princess Tyna,**_ _ **MeanieMouse,**_ _ **Yulan**_ **,** _ **autvmn21**_ **,** _ **guest,**_ _ **beanienim**_ **,** _ **xingmyun,**_ _ **kimxjeon,**_ _ **chubbyminland**_ **,** _ **kimAnita, Halona Jill,**_ _ **bangtaninmylove, syahaaz, DevilPrince, kyunie, bolang, noveliaaa, egatoti, alwaysmeanie, hoshilhoutte, naintin2, dazzpicable, lhr, NichanJung, btsvtrashhh, jeonwonyet, saymyname, p2kachuw, cheonsa19, mypockymg17, Dobby'aeri, tutihandayani, chameanie, rexov**_

 _jangan lupa komen dan kritik ^^ thank you :*_


	4. Day 3

**Seven Days and** **Come Back to Me**

 **Meanie—Seventeen ff**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **Sequel for Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Rate T+**

 **OOC, BL, RnR**

.

.

WARN : SINETRON ALAY TERDETEKSI

Day 3

Mingyu mengerang. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Efek _hangover_ benar-benar menyakitkan. Diteguknya aspirin dengan segelas air putih lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebelum pergi untuk mandi dan berangkat sekolah.

Ia berdiam diri sementara membiarkan air shower menghujaninya, berpikir. Ia sedikit tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia pergi ke club, membiarkan dirinya menari dengan wanita-wanita disana—termasuk Seohyun yang mengajaknya, berciuman, dan membiarkan dirinya minum-minum untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal yang masih ia rasakan, lalu mabuk, lalu… entahlah. Semoga saja tidak ada kejadian yang buruk sebelum ia sampai di rumahnya.

Ia kemudian membersihkan dirinya dan setelah selesai segera bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia keluar dari kamar sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Sunyi. Rumahnya selalu begini. Ayahnya selalu berangkat pagi—pulang lembur, ibunya sedang ada tugas di luar kota, dan yang tersisa adalah… adik perempuannya yang kini menatapnya murka dan dihadapannya ada satu porsi sarapan untuknya. Mingyu menelan ludah. Ini tidak bagus.

"Kemana kau pergi tadi malam? Mau kuadukan pada Ibu? Ayah bahkan menanyakan keberadaanmu sebelum dia tidur karena lelah." Suara adiknya terdengar mengerikan.

Mingyu mengambil sarapannya dan makan dalam diam sambil ditatapi dengan pandangan membunuh oleh adiknya.

"Aku pergi ke…"

"Club! Aku tau itu!" potong adiknya.

"Hah."

Adiknya menghembuskan napas kesal, ia lalu mengambil tasnya sendiri dan pergi.

"Awas kalau kau ulangi lagi! Akan benar-benar ku adukan pada Ayah dan Ibu!" serunya.

"Ya sudah sih, tinggal bilang." Balas Mingyu acuh.

"Benar ya?! Jangan menyesal kau!"

Blam!

Dan selanjutnya Mingyu menyesal mengatakan hal itu karena ia tahu apa hukuman yang akan di berikan padanya. Uang jajannya akan ditarik dan diberhentikan selama dua minggu dan dia tidak boleh mengendarai motor kesayangannya.

Ia berpikir keras untuk menyelamatkan beberapa lembar uang sebelum hal itu terjadi dan membiarkan motornya, karena toh itu mengingatkannya pada Wonwoo.

^^0^^

"Eomma! Aku berangkat!" teriak Wonwoo sambil tergesa-gesa memakai sepatunya dan berlari keluar dari rumah menuju halte.

Ia berlari sangat cepat dan semakin mempercepat kakinya saat melihat bus berwarna hijau yang menepi di halte tujuannya.

"Paaak! Paaak! Tunggu!" teriaknya dan segera masuk kedalam bus.

Dia menenangkan deru napasnya yang tersengal, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menghadapkan layarnya ke sebuah mesin pembayaran di sebelahnya.

 _Pip._

Ia lalu menaiki satu tangga yang tersisa dan melangkah mencari tempat duduk. Tapi dia tidak beruntung karena tidak ada kursi kosong sama sekali dan membuatnya harus berdiri dengan berpengangan pada gantungan.

Ia menghela napas dan mengusap keringat yang menetes di keningnya. Ah, pagi-pagi sudah harus banjir keringat, keluhnya. Kakinya lelah dan kebas karena harus berlari dan kini malah berdiri. Digoyangnya sedikit kakinya kedepan untuk merilekskan otot kakinya.

Tak apalah, setidaknya ia mendapat bus, pikirnya dan tersenyum datar.

Ia memundurkan badannya untuk melihat sekitarnya. Ada beberapa siswa sepertinya, pekerja kantoran dan dua lansia. Ia menggerakkan kakinya yang satunya lagi, tapi ia malah sedikit oleng. Beruntung gantungan yang berfungsi sebagai pegangan membuatnya tidak jatuh kemanapun dan dia bisa mengatur keseimbangannya lagi. Tapi punggungnya berbenturan dengan punggung orang dibelakangnya.

Ia hendak minta maaf dan menoleh. Namun, orang dibelakangnya sepertinya tak begitu mempermasalahkannya atau sepertinya tidak menyadarinya.

Wonwoo bahkan tertegun saat tahu siapa orang itu. Memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, punggung lebar, tinggi, kulit tan, dan rambut hitam kecoklatan.

Mingyu.

Dan sepertinya Mingyu sedang melamun.

Wonwoo mengatupkan rahangnya dan bergerak sedikit menjauh, mencoba tidak bersentuhan lagi dengan pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdetak keras dan ia berusaha untuk meredakannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan ia berharap ia bisa keluar dari bus secepatnya dan menjauh dari pemuda tinggi itu.

Dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian, halte tujuannya mulai tampak. Ia berjalan cepat kearah pintu dan begitu pintu bus terbuka, ia melompat ke halte dan segera berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Mingyu kemudian turun beberapa menit kemudian. Raut wajahnya terlihat kacau. Ia melihat Wonwoo sebenarnya, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menahan tangannya untuk tidak terjulur kepada pemuda berkacamata itu, menyentuh pemuda itu, bahkan walau hanya sehelai rambut pun. Ia mencoba keras untuk menahannya.

Namun, kemudian punggung Wonwoo menyentuh punggungnya. Seolah ribuan listrik menjalar ditubuhnya, ia tersentak lalu membeku.

Diam-diam ia melirik saat Wonwoo sedikit menjauh darinya. Hatinya seolah diiris-iris. Wonwoo benar-benar membencinya, muak padanya, dia tidak ingin Mingyu berada di dekatnya. Hatinya terasa lebih diremas-remas lagi saat melihat Wonwoo cepat-cepat keluar dari bus.

^^0^^

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Mingyu, Seohyun!" pekik temannya pada Seohyun.

Seohyun mengibaskan rambut, "Tentu saja, hebat bukan?" balasnya dengan nada sombong.

"Hebat sih~ tapi, apa dia bisa bertahan denganmu?"

"Hei! Kau pikir aku siapa? Ngawur sekali mulutmu!" Seohyun emosi, "bilang saja kau tidak suka dan ingin merebut Mingyu dariku!"

"Eyy. Calm down sis." Temannya tertawa, "aku sudah punya, ingat?"

"Tsk! Bisa saja kau pindah lain hati."

"Kenapa kau sewot sekali? Huh! _By the way,_ kenapa Mingyu selalu memutuskan kekasihnya dengan cepat ya?"

Seohyun menoleh dengan cepat dan tertawa, "Kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja karena dia bosan atau kekasihnya tidak sesuai pilihannya, seleranya, dan mereka juga tidak sebanding dengan Mingyu!"

"Erm… bukannya itu… terlalu mempermainkan? Jahat sekali."

"Dia tidak jahat! Itu bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan, karena sudah pasti dia mencari yang terbaik…" Seohyun tersenyum bangga, "yaitu aku." Lalu tersenyum maniak.

Temannya bergidik mendengarnya. Seohyun gadis yang gila. Ia lalu beralih pada jendela disampingnya. Dan mendapatkan Mingyu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Hey? Bukankah itu Mingyu?"

"Mingyu?! Mana-mana-manaaaaa?!" histerisnya.

"Itu… eh, dia sama siapa?" tanya temannya mencoba untuk tahu siapa yang berbicara pada Mingyu.

Seohyun membuka jendela dan melongokkan kepalanya untuk tahu siapa yang berbicara pada pemuda tinggi itu dan apa yang mereka lakukan. Ia lalu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tidak hanya satu, tapi ada dua orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Mingyu.

"Oh.." Seohyun menghela napas saat tahu siapa mereka berdua.

"Siapa?" tanya temannya.

"Seungcheol dan Soonyoung, temannya." Jawab Seohyun lalu duduk lagi.

"Temannya?" Seohyun mengangguk, "kau yakin mereka temannya?" tanya temannya lagi.

Seohyun menatap temannya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah. Kau tahulah, Wonwoo itu seorang cowok kau tahu? Dan dia memacarinya, lalu… apa kau tidak berpikir jangan-jangan dia juga berpacaran dengan temannya?"

Seohyun terdiam sebentar lalu wajahnya mengernyit, kemudian tersenyum lebar dan tertawa keras sambil memukul punggung temannya, temannya menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Dengar Jinha!" ucap Seohyun disela tawanya, "itu tidak munngkin terjadi! Dia sudah punya aku! Untuk apa dia mencari yang lainnya kalau sudah terpikat dengan aku?!"

Jinha hanya bisa mengelus dada mendengarkan itu.

^^0^^

"Kau masih belum menentukan apa yang akan kau inginkan sebagai hadiah pertaruhan kemarin?" tanya Seungcheol lalu menyeruput cola kalengan.

Mingyu diam, tidak bergerak, tatapannya menatap kearah kakinya yang bersilangan, pandangannya kosong.

"Mingyu." Panggil Soonyoung.

"Min to the Gyu. Hey." Panggil Seungcheol.

Mingyu tidak bereaksi. Seungcheol dan Soonyoung saling tatap, mencoba membentuk komunikasi secara telepati, tapi berakhir dengan bisik-bisik karena tidak mengerti.

"Kau yakin ini karena dia putus dengan Wonwoo?" bisik Seungcheol.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Seratus persen. Aku rasa dia sudah jatuh cinta. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak melanjutkannya saja daripada memutuskan pemuda itu." jawabnya berbisik.

"Mungkin karena jatuh cinta, ia tidak ingin membohongi Wonwoo. Kau tahu, ini taruhan dan juga iming-iming hadiah! Dia mungkin sadar kalau ia melanjutkannya sama saja dengan mempermainkan Wonwoo." Bisik Seungcheol.

"Pertaruhan melibatkannya juga sudah mempermainkannya, bro." balas Soonyoung masih berbisik.

"Jadi bagaimana nih?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Lihat dia, seperti mayat hidup. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebetulnya, aku sendiri cukup penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan sampai bisa membuatnya jantuh cinta dan seperti ini."

"Setuju. Bagaimana… kalau kita tanya?"

"Memang dia mau jawab?"

Kemudian keduanya beralih lagi kearah Mingyu yang masih menunduk menatap kearah kakinya.

"Mingyu?" panggil Seungcheol.

"Min~ Min~ Gyu~ Gyu~! Mingyu! Miiiiinngyuuuu! KIM MIN GYU!" teriak Soonyoung kesal.

Mingyu melompat satu senti dari duduknya, mengerjap pelan dan menatap kedua temannya, "Apa." Sungutnya.

"Hei! Bergembiralah! Kenapa kau seperti itu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Mingyu membalas dengan memutar mata jengah.

"Jawab aku!" seru Seungcheol dan Soonyoung bersamaan, lalu keduanya saling tatap.

"Aku yang tadi bertanya pertama dan dia belum menjawab, kau nanti saja!" protes Seungcheol.

"Halah."

Mingyu tidak berniat menjawab keduanya, ia malah berdiri dan pergi. Seungcheol dan Soonyoung menatap kepergiannya lalu saling tatap.

"Aku pikir kita harus mengikutinya." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Kau benar, lagipula kita yang duluan membuatnya harus melakukan pertaruhan itu."

"Bukan aku, tapi kau."

.

.

Mingyu berjalan lambat-lambat, nyaris menyeret langkahnya. Ia berpikir tentang pertanyaan Seungcheol.

 _ **Apa yang ia inginkan sebagai hadiah pertaruhan?**_

Jika sebelumnya Mingyu menginginkan sebuah bass untuk menggantikan bass-nya yang patah karena jatuh dari lantai dua rumahnya, kini Mingyu mengganti keinginannya.

Sebuah keinginan yang tidak mungkin bisa mereka berdua berikan padanya. Bukan karena keinginannya adalah sesuatu seperti benda mewah langka dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Bukan pula sebuah posisi atau kedudukan bergengsi yang bisa menaikkan statusnya.

Ini sesuatu sederhana.

Tidak bisa di beli dengan uang. Uang manapun. Bahkan berjuta-milyar apapun.

Tapi sangat susah untuk bisa ia dapatkan.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil membaca buku. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Wonwoo tersenyum kecil sambil jemarinya membalikkan kertas buku yang ia baca. Pemuda itu tampak asyik dalam dunia kecilnya.

Melihat Wonwoo membuat Mingyu ikut tersenyum.

 **Dia** lah yang dia inginkan.

Mingyu menginginkannya, ia ingin Wonwoo kembali padanya.

.

.

Seungcheol dan Soonyoung yang mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang terdiam saat melihat Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku.

Wajah Mingyu tampak sedih dan ia tersenyum tipis.

Seungcheol dan Soonyoung tak tahu harus melakukan apapun saat melihat ini. Mereka merasa bersalah. Mingyu yang mereka kenal sebagai teman dan adik yang ceria kini tampak menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan.

"Seungcheol." "Soonyoung." Keduanya saling memanggil lalu saling tatap.

"Aku tahu apa yang dia inginkan." Ucap Soonyoung.

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Tapi… apa?"

.

.

^^0^^

Apa hayoooo

 **Update :3**

 **Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Btw maaf kalo pendek :3 dan ada banyak salah dan typo :3**

 **Thanks to review :**

 **Hamipark76, awmeanie** _ **,**_ **yeri960, naintin2, ayyPD, mingchewifeu, carrotforsvt, lulu-shi** _ **,**_ **xiayuweliu** _ **,**_ **baby yoongi, BumBumJin** _ **,**_ **Princess Tyna, MeanieMouse** _ **,**_ **Yulan, autvmn21** _ **,**_ **guest,beanienim** _ **,**_ **kimxjeon** _ **,**_ **chubbyminland, kimAnita,** __ **Halona Jill** _ **,**_ **bangtaninmylove** _ **,**_ **syahaaz,** __ **DevilPrince** _ **,**_ **kyunie, bolang** _ **,**_ **noveliaaa,** __ **egatoti,** __ **jeonwonyet** _ **,**_ **saymyname,** __ **cheonsa19** _ **,**_ **Dobby'aeri,** __ **tutihandayani,** __ **rexov, ayampop, wonoo, fajarnurc, nikeagustina16, Park rinhyun-uchiha, kimgyutem, alwayxtora, Khasabat04, twelves, jeononu, Albus Convallaria majalis, HalololoHayiyiyi, mingyuwonu, joysberry, fansmu, seira minkyu, Feroseaa, Item buluk, wonderfulwoo, Vinkev rin fujoshi24 kjs11, Driedleaves**

 **Repiu lagi ya guys/dor**


	5. Day 4

**Seven Days and** **Come Back to Me**

 **Meanie—Seventeen ff**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **Sequel for Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Rate T+**

 **OOC, BL, RnR**

.

.

WARN : SINETRON TERDETEKSI LAGI

Day 4

"Hei, Mingyu."

Mingyu menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

Gadis itu merona melihat senyumnya, lalu tersenyum balik dengan sangat manis kearah Mingyu.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Seohyun?" tanyanya.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak dan menggeleng, "Kenapa?"

"Benar?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Mingyu mengangguk, memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis itu mengikat rambutnya tinggi, ia tidak memakai lipstick seperti kebanyakan siswi yang lain di sekolah mereka, ia memoleskan wajahnya dengan bedak tipis-tipis—tidak akan terlihat dari jauh kecuali kau melihatnya dari dekat— seragamnya tidak begitu rapi, di balik blazer-nya, gadis itu memakai jaket kaos ber-hoodie dan ia menggunakan celana olahraga di balik roknya. Gadis tomboy?

"Jadi, bisa aku ajak kau keluar?" tanya gadis itu.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu balik.

"Aku ajak kau keluar. Nanti? habis pulang sekolah mungkin?" tanya gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Untuk apa?"

"Jadi begini. Aku dapat _dare_ dari temanku untuk mengajak kencan siswa terpopuler di sekolah ini. Kau tau _dare_ kan? Permainan _truth or dare_ itu lho. Jadi mereka menyuruhku untuk itu. Kau harus tahu, sebetulnya aku tidak mau, walau kau laki-laki populer, kau itu bukan tipeku," Mingyu baru kali ini mendengar hal itu, tapi dia tetap tersenyum, gadis itu lalu mendengus "Lagipula, Seohyun itu gadis mengerikan, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya dan temanku malah menginginkanku untuk itu. setidaknya aku tenang kau tidak pacaran dengannya."

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana? Maaf ya. Kau tidak sibuk kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku sangat senggang. Jadi kemana kita pergi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mmm.. kemana ya? aku rasa walau kau tidak berpacaran dengan Seohyun, dia akan mengikutimu."

"Ah, aku bisa melepaskan diri darinya, tidak masalah."

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil berpikir sebentar, "Ah! Bagaimana jika kita ke arcade?" tanyanya.

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, "Apa?"

"Arcade. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Kenapa arcade? Bukankah kalau kencan itu biasanya ketempat yang lebih romantis? Seperti restoran? Bioskop? Taman bermain? Karaoke?"

Gadis itu tersenyum geli, "Nah, itu menyenangkan. Tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk ke restoran—"

"Aku bisa membayarmu."

"Lebih baik jangan, nafsu makanku mengerikan. Taman bermain sudah hari minggu kemarin bersama teman-temanku. Karaoke, lebih baik jangan, aku buta nada. Bioskop? Tidak ada film yang menarik untukku."

Mingyu tertawa, "Baiklah. Baiklah."

"Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di warung minuman sebelah sekolah? Lalu kita pergi."

"Oke."

Gadis itu tersenyum puas, "Thanks, Mingyu. Sampai nanti." ia lalu berlari menjauh, "oh ya! Namaku Yura!"

Mingyu mengangguk. Lalu pergi. Ia tidak menyadari Yura tersenyum puas di ujung sana, lalu mengambil ponsel.

"Aku sudah melakukannya… tidak, dia tidak curiga sama sekali, apa dia biasa diajak oleh orang lain?... ah.. begitu. Nah, lalu? Apa kau akan memberikan uangnya nanti padaku? …. Haiishh heeehh…. PS ku rusak dan aku butuh itu! Jadi awas saja kau kalau tidak memberikannya padaku!"

^^0^^

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya. Ia lalu melihat pemuda berambut ungu mendekat.

"Em? Ya Jihoon?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Kau setelah ini tidak sibuk kan?"

"Tidak, tapi aku ingin ke toko buku. Kenapa? " tanya Wonwoo, balas tersenyum.

"Aku stress belakangan ini, jadi bagaimana kalau kau ku ajak untuk bermain?" tanya Jihoon.

"Umm… baiklah?" Wonwoo mengernyitkan alisnya, ia sedikit bingung, setahunya Jihoon bukanlah orang yang suka bermain apalagi dengan orang yang jarang bergaul seperti dirinya. Ah, mungkin karena dia terlalu stress.

"Thanks, Woo! Akan aku temani kau nanti ke toko buku!"

"Mau bermain dimana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Arcade."

Wonwoo terdiam, lalu Jihoon kembali ke bangkunya karena guru sudah datang. Arcade. Tempat itu mengingatkannya pada Mingyu. Wonwoo menghela napas dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Dirinya yang memutuskan Mingyu. Dirinya yang terus menerus memikirkan Mingyu. Ini tidak adil. Kenapa pemuda itu terus menghantui pikirannya? Ini sangat mengganggunya.

"Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo!"

Ia tersentak, lalu menoleh, "Eh. Ya?" ia mengerjap.

"Buku tugasmu. Dikumpulkan." Wonwoo lalu dengan panik segera mengambil tugasnya dan mengumpulkannya pada ketua kelas.

.

.

.

"Kenapa arcade?" tanya Wonwoo begitu mereka keluar dari toko buku.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesana." Jawab Jihoon, "sesekali aku tidak memegang lembar partitur itu menyenangkan." Lanjutnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk saja, ia mengikuti langkah-langkah Jihoon menuju arcade yang berada beberapa meter dari toko buku.

"Oh ya, Wonwoo." Panggil Jihoon, Wonwoo membalasnya dengan gumaman, "ini tidak kali pertamanya kau ke arcade kan?"

.

.

Arcade hari itu ramai sekali, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan niat Jihoon yang menggebu. Begitu sampai, mereka membeli koin dan segera menuju suatu mesin game yang terlihat lenggang dan memainkannya, lalu setelah puas, mereka beralih pada mesin game yang lain.

Wonwoo menikmatinya. Walaupun sesekali tempat itu membuatnya teringat lagi pada Mingyu, ia tetap menikmatinya. Bermain bermacam-macam game membuatnya merasakan bebannya sedikit berkurang.

Hingga sebuah pertemuan yang tidak ia harapkan terjadi.

Wonwoo mendesis kesal. Ia melihat layar mesin game yang menampilkan kata-kata 'YOU LOSE' yang ke-6 kalinya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Siapa sih yang berkali-kali mengalahkannya ini? Ia lalu berdiri untuk melihat di balik monitor mesin game dan langsung menatap sengit pada seseorang yang berada di balik monitor yang lain yang sedang merayakan kemenangan dengan bersiul keras.

Lalu mata mereka bertemu dan kedua tubuh itu membeku di tempat.

"Wonwoo…"

"Mingyu.."

Wonwoo dengan cepat membuang muka dan mencari Jihoon untuk di ajak pulang. Namun saat ia menoleh kearah Jihoon yang tadi duduk disebelahnya untuk memainkan game yang sama, kini Jihoon tidak ada, bagai hilang di telan bumi.

"Jihoon?!" panik Wonwoo. Ia mengerdarkan pandangan, mencoba mencari sosok mungil agak gemuk Jihoon di antara muda-mudi yang bersliweran.

"Jihoon?!" panggilnya dan berlari mencari Jihoon. Dalam hati dia mengumpat, kenapa Jihoon malah pergi entah kemana saat ia butuh pemuda itu?!

"Jihoon?!"

Mingyu mengikuti langkah Wonwoo yang panik mencari Jihoon. Mingyu sendiri sudah tidak peduli dengan Yura yang sepuluh menit yang lalu hilang entah kemana. Gadis itu menepuk bahunya dan berkata untuk pergi ke mesin game yang lain, tapi saat ia mencarinya dengan mata, Mingyu tak menemukannya di manapun.

Mingyu merasa tidak beres dan kecurigaannya terbukti ketika ia bertemu Wonwoo dan pemuda itu kehilangan temannya. Ini seperti seseorang telah menyusun rencana agar mereka berdua bertemu. Siapapun orang itu, Mingyu merasa berterimkasih.

"Jihoon. Kau dimana….?" Tanya Wonwoo pelan.

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menoleh, mendapati Mingyu yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia lupakan karena sibuk mencari Jihoon. Napas Wonwoo menderu, ia menatap Mingyu dengan mata ketakutan.

Mingyu lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo, "Kau tidak usah panik. Jihoon bukan anak kecil yang bisa menghilang begitu saja, kau pasti bisa bertemu dengannya nanti…." Mingyu menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal, "umm… jadi,,, tenangkan dirimu."

Wonwoo terdiam. Menatap kedua tangan yang menggenggam tangannya. Wonwoo merasa rasa rindu menyeruak di dadanya. Genggaman tangan yang ia rindukan kini menggenggam tangannya lagi, ia senang sekali, namun dengan cepat di tutupinya perasaan itu dan menepis tangan Mingyu.

Lalu dengan canggung sambil mengusap tangannya dengan gelisah, Wonwoo berucap, "Iya… aku rasa aku terlalu berlebihan…"

Keadaan diantara mereka semakin canggung dan tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Wonwoo tidak menyukai kecanggungan ini dan berbalik untuk mencari keberadaan Jihoon lagi. Mingyu yang tak tahu harus apa, lebih memilih mengikuti langkah Wonwoo sambil sesekali mencari sosok Yura yang menghilang entah kemana.

Capek mencari, keduanya memilih keluar dari arcade. Mata Wonwoo membulat saat mendapati Jihoon bersama Soonyoung hendak pergi dengan motor.

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon menoleh, tersenyum lebar, "Ah! Maaf Wonwoo! Sampai besok!" lalu Jihoon dan Soonyoung pergi meninggalkan asap mengepul kearah mereka.

Wajah Wonwoo memucat, kenapa Jihoon meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Wonwoo lalu melirik takut-takut pada Mingyu yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Jangan-jangan pertemuan ini di sengaja?!

Dengan cepat Wonwoo bergerak menjauhi Mingyu, selangkah demi selangkah. Tapi sialnya, saat ia akan berlari, tangan Mingyu bergerak cepat untuk menahan lengannya. Wonwoo memberontak, menggoyangkan tangannya yang di cengkram Mingyu secara brutal untuk melepaskan diri.

"Wonwoo, kita harus bicara."

Wonwoo tidak menanggapi, masih tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari Mingyu.

"Won—ARGH!"

Wonwoo mengigit tangan Mingyu beringas dan cekalan Mingyu melengah. Mendapat kesempatan, Wonwoo segera melarikan diri.

"Wonwoo!"

Mingyu mengejarnya. Dalam hati mengumpat karena lari Wonwoo luar biasa cepat, tapi berkat stamina dan kaki panjangnya, ia sudah berada satu meter di belakang Wonwoo.

"Tunggu, bodoh!" teriak Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng keras dan terus berlari.

"Hey! Tunggu!"

"Heyy! Heyy!"

"Berisik! Namaku bukan heyy!" kesal Wonwoo.

Tapi Mingyu tetap meneriakinya dengan 'hey' dan orang-orang yang mereka lewati melihat mereka dengan aneh.

"Namaku bukan hey!"

"Oh! Jadi kau ingin aku memanggil namamu?!"

Wajah Wonwoo yang sudah memerah karena berlari, makin memerah, "Untuk apa kau mengejarku?! Biarkan aku sendiri!"

"Dalam mimpimu, heyy!"

"Namaku bukan heyy!"

Mingyu menghembuskan napas keras-keras, kesabarannya sudah hampir diambang batas, ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Wonwoo yang melihat hal itu panik, apalagi wajah Mingyu tidak bisa dibilang ramah sama sekali.

"Sayangku! Berhenti berlari!" teriak Mingyu panik saat melihat ada tiang listrik di depan Wonwoo.

Wajah Wonwoo memanas, "Apa?!—ARGH!"

Duak!

Kepalanya membentur tiang listrik dengan telak dan pandangannya langsung berkunang-kunang. Tubuh Wonwoo jatuh merosot dan Mingyu dengan cepat menahannya sebelum menyentuh tanah.

^^0^^

Wonwoo membuka mata, hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit di kepalanya dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah atap kamarnya, lalu hidung seseorang disampingnya.

Huh? Hidung?

Ia dengan cepat menoleh dan wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Mingyu yang sedang tidur, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Wajah Wonwoo dengan cepat memerah dan semakin memerah saat menyadari dirinya dalam pelukan erat Mingyu.

Wonwoo tergagap. Tidak tahu harus berekasi apa selain membeku di tempat. Ia bisa merasakan hawa di sekitarnya memanas, apalagi saat ia bisa merasakah hangatnya napas Mingyu di kulitnya.

Lalu Mingyu memeluknya semakin erat dan mendekat, menghasilkan bibir keduanya saling menyentuh. Wonwoo merasa ribuan listrik menyentrum tubuhnya.

Wonwoo dengan wajah memanas berhasil mendorong Mingyu hingga pemuda tinggi itu terjatuh dari kasur, menghasilkan suara debaman dan teriakan kesakitan Mingyu. Mingyu pun terbangun dan mengumpat-umpat, lalu setelah sadar dia berada dimana dan apa yang telah terjadi ia segera beralih pada Wonwoo yang duduk diatas kasur sambil menunduk dalam.

"Oh! Wonwoo! Syukurlah kau bangun!" Mingyu dengan cepat memeluknya, "Thanks God…"

Wonwoo gelagapan dan mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Mingyu malah mengeratkan pelukan dan mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo sedikit.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya diriku."

Wonwoo terdiam mendengarnya.

Lalu Mingyu melepaskan pelukan dan menangkup sisi kepala Wonwoo dengan kedua tangan. Memperhatikan detail wajah Wonwoo, mengelus lembut mata, kening dan hidung Wonwoo dengan ibu jari. Wonwoo hanya bisa menutup satu matanya saat Mingyu melakukan hal itu, persis seperti seekor kucing yang keenakan di elus tuannya.

Mingyu lalu mengelus rambut Wonwoo dan mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup kening Wonwoo, turun ke mata, lalu ke pipi, ke hidung dan terakhir, ke bibir. Mingyu menatap sendu mata Wonwoo yang sedari tadi terpejam, lalu melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian memberi kembali kecupan-kecupan kecil ke bibir Wonwoo sebelum berkata,

"Kita harus berbicara." Wonwoo diam, menatap mata Mingyu yang menatap matanya pula.

"Wonwoo. Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Mingyu setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, tidak bisa apa?

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengan orang lain selain dirimu. Aku…" Mingyu terdiam sejenak, ia bisa merasakan Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "ini mungkin bukan urusanmu. Ini mungkin…. Mmm…. Membuatmu tambah muak padaku…"

Wonwoo membuang muka, tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan di katakan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, aku mohon, beri aku lagi kesempatan. Aku ingin berpacaran lagi dengamu."

"Keluar."

"Wonwoo—"

"Urus saja sana pacarmu."

"Aku tidak punya pacar!"

"Keluar."

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan siapapun, bahkan Seohyun!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau harus peduli! Kau harus tau bagaimana rasanya diriku yang selalu mengingatmu setiap saat!"

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Aku mohon, Wonwoo.." lirih Mingyu sambil meremas lembut tangan Wonwoo yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

Ruangan itu hening. Wonwoo tidak ingin berkata apapun bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menatap mata Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan berharap. Menit demi menit berlalu keduanya mempertahankan posisi mereka.

Wonwoo terdiam, tidak tahu harus apa. Benaknya seolah bergulat untuk menerima Mingyu kembali atau menolaknya. Ia akui ia rindu sekali pada pemuda itu, bahkan ia menahan kuat-kuat keinginannya untuk memeluk Mingyu.

Ia senang sekali Mingyu tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun, ia semakin senang saat mendengar Mingyu mengingatnya setiap saat. Dadanya berdebar dan ia merasakan perutnya seolah digelitiki oleh beribu kupu-kupu.

Perlahan Mingyu menggerakkan kepala Wonwoo agar berhadapan dengannya. Ia kembali mengelus wajah tanpa cela itu. Seolah terhipnotis oleh sesuatu, wajah keduanya mendekat dan bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan.

Awalnya hanya sentuhan lembut, tapi Mingyu seolah haus untuk mendapatkan lebih dari bibir itu, jadi dia memperdalam sentuhannya, mencium Wonwoo. Wonwoo melenguh saat lidah Mingyu bermain di belah bibirnya, lalu memekik saat Mingyu menggigit dan mengulum bibir bawahnya lalu berlanjut bibir atasnya.

Mingyu sama sekali tidak merasakan penolakan apapun, maka dia memeluk erat tubuh Wonwoo dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Keduanya saling bertukar saliva dan lidah mereka bergulat dengan akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah dan membiarkan Mingyu menguasainya.

Ckrek.

"Won, kau—"

Keduanya segera menjauh dengan Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu keras hingga pemuda itu harus jatuh ke lantai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lalu keduanya menatap kearah Ibu Wonwoo yang berada di depan pintu yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik, wajah keduanya memerah.

"Eum.. aku tidak mengganggu kan?" tanya Ibu Wonwoo.

Keduanya menggeleng, Ibunya tersenyum, "Turunlah! Sudah waktunya makan malam!" lalu pergi.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu terdiam, saling membuang pandangan dan tak berani bertatap mata, rona merah di pipi mereka belum hilang. Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan dan mengelus bibirnya yang basah dan merekah. Rasanya panas dan teringat saat keduanya berciuman tadi.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah lagi. Ia dalam hati merasa berterimakasih Ibunya datang, kalau tidak, entahlah apa yang terjadi. Ia melirik-lirik Mingyu dengan malu-malu, sedangkan Mingyu duduk menunduk dan tidak berani menatapnya.

Wonwoo mengusap bibirnya dengan selimut, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu. Mingyu menatap punggungnya, ia sebetulnya merasa takut Wonwoo akan marah padanya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan barusan.

"A-ayo m-makan malam." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum senang, bersyukur Wonwoo tidak marah padanya "Iya." Dan ia mengikuti langkah Wonwoo seperti anak anjing.

.

.

^^0^^

 **Update :3**

 **Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Puas tidak? Btw maaf kalo pendek :3 sengaja :p**

 **Thanks to :**

 _Hamipark76_ , _yeri960_ **,** _ayyPD_ _ **,**_ _17misscarat_ _ **,**_ jeononu **,** _xiayuweliu,_ _baby yoongi_ **,** _BumBumJin_ _ **,**_ _Princess Tyna,_ _MeanieMouse_ _ **,**_ _Yulan_ **,** _autvmn21_ _ **,**_ _beanienim_ **,** _kimAnita_ _ **,**_ _bangtaninmylove_ _ **,**_ _syahaaz_ _ **,**_ _DevilPrince_ _ **,**_ _noveliaaa_ _ **,**_ _egatoti,_ __ _jeonwonyet,_ __ _saymyname_ _ **,**_ _cheonsa19_ _ **,**_ _Dobby'aeri_ _ **,**_ _tutihandayani_ _ **,**_ _halololohayiyiyi, ayampop, Albus Convallaria majalis, wonoo, seira minkyu, fansmu, jeonghaneko, twelves, driedleaves, sebongs, alfhwnda, TiasPrahastiwi, awmeanie, Park RinHyun Uchiha, kimhaelin29, monwiijeonwii, natasya, jeondere, alwayztora, meanie shipper, 17dollars, Kimgyutem, fajarnuc, starlight11th , sungrinpark, Gygikun, Axrine Scott, svteenteen_

 **Dan juga semua yang uda baca :))**

btw, aku lagi nulis ch terakhir. Menurut kalian, aku harus nulis apa? Ada usul? Kalo ada yang pas, aku usahain masukin ke ch akhir deh. Asal jangan yang berbau rating M, karena aku gak mood buat yang begituan kecuali ada yang mau buatin lololol. Seriusan. Jangan rating M.

See you~


	6. Day 5

**Seven Days and** **Come Back to Me**

 **Meanie—Seventeen ff**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **Sequel for Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Rate T+**

 **OOC, BL, RnR**

.

.

WARN : SINETRON TERDETEKSI LAGI

Day 5

Raut wajah Seohyun tampak tidak senang, sangat-sangat tidak senang. Sejak pagi tadi air mukanya sangat keruh dan tatapan matanya tampak tak bersahabat. Selama perjalanannya menuju ke suatu tempat, ia terus menabrak orang dan memberi mereka omelan.

Kebencian merambat di hatinya. Kebencian yang kembali datang saat kemarin ia melihat sesuatu yang membuat emosinya berubah begitu buruk.

Mingyu yang menggendong Wonwoo ala bridal style.

Seohyun tidak suka melihatnya. Benci. Benci. Benci. Ia benci Wonwoo. Pemuda itu benar-benar perusak impiannya. Pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu yang harusnya miliknya dan Mingyu adalah miliknya.

Namun, berani-beraninya Wonwoo kembali merebut Mingyu darinya.

Seohyun mendesis, "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jalang satu itu pandai berakting. Apanya yang taruhan tujuh hari?! Apanya yang putus dengan Mingyu?! Brengsek. Brengsek. Brengsek."

Seohyun tak habis pikir apa yang membuat Mingyu dengan bodohnya menyukai Wonwoo. Tak ada yang menarik dari pemuda itu. Bagi Seohyun, Wonwoo bahkan tak sepadan dengannya.

Seohyun menatap pantulan dirinya di salah satu kaca besar di ujung koridor. Ia tersenyum sombong melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Ia percaya diri dengan dirinya. Ia merasa cantik, dengan wajah mulus tanpa cela, tubuh bak model yang aduhai, dan tinggi badan yang proposional.

Lalu kenapa Mingyu bahkan tidak meliriknya?!

Ia kembali mendesis kesal. Langkahnya ia hentakkan. Matanya kembali berkobar penuh amarah saat ia melihat sosok Wonwoo yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, baru saja keluar kamar mandi pria dan berjalan menuju tangga.

Seohyun memperhatikan sosok itu dari atas hingga bawah, begitu pun saat Wonwoo membenarkan letak blazernya yang terselip di celananya.

Mata Seohyun berkilat-kilat penuh dendam. Serancangan rencana busuk tercipta di otaknya. Ia menyeringai.

^^0^^

Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo dari jauh. Menyisip pelan-pelan susu kotak yang sedang ia pegang. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Wonwoo yang ceroboh menjatuhkan buku-buku yang ia bawa. Mingyu sebetulnya ingin membantu, tapi jarak mereka cukup jauh saat ini.

Disaat ia sedang asyik memperhatikan Wonwoo, Mingyu tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan mencari-cari dari mana asal tatapan itu, tapi ia tak dapat menemukannya karena disekelilingnya terdapat banyak murid-murid yang bersliweran.

Mingyu kembali menyisip susu kotaknya. Entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa was-was, perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Mingyu mencoba memutar otak, berpikir keras akan apa yang mengganggu perasaannya sekarang. Tapi beberapa kali pun ia berpikir, ia tak punya petunjuk apapun.

^^0^^

Wonwoo menurunkan buku-bukunya diatas meja. Ia mengernyit, merasakan seseorang tengah menatap kearahnya. Itu bukan tatapan yang baik, Wonwoo merasakan ia tidak sekali merinding ketakutan. Awalnya ia mengira itu hanya Mingyu yang memperhatikannya dari jauh, ia tahu karena ia tak sengaja melihat Mingyu memandanginya. Namun, tatapan yang Mingyu berikan bukan tatapan yang membuatnya takut, tapi tatapan yang membuatnya merasa aman dan terlindungi. Dan tatapan yang berikutnya bukan tatapan yang sama, bukan pula dari orang yang sama.

Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Mingyu dari samping dan tatapan itu dari belakang dirinya, seolah mencoba menerkamnya. Wonwoo sudah beberapa kali diam-diam melirik ke belakang, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa pelakunya.

Wonwoo kembali merinding. Ia takut.

Tangan Wonwoo meraih ponsel di saku dalam blazernya, menghidupkannya dan mencari kontak Mingyu disana.

 **Liar—08XXXX**

Wonwoo ragu untuk menekan tombol _dial_ disana. Ia merasa gengsi berat untuk menghubungi pemuda itu, apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka, tapi rasa ketakutan itu mulai besar. Setelah beberapa lama ia berkutat dengan pikirannya, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Mingyu.

Ia kembali membawa buku-bukunya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan hati-hati. Ia menarik napas.

Aku harus kuat. Aku bisa mengatasi ini. Pikirnya.

^^0^^

Mingyu merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya dan menguap. Pelajaran yang baru saja berakhir ia lewati dengan tidur pulas dan ia akan meminjam buku Seungcheol nanti.

Terdengar bunyi buku yang di lemparkan ke mejanya, Mingyu langsung melirik pelakunya.

"Dasar kebo, kau harus salin ini sekarang, sekarang. Aku tidak mau besok." Ucap Seungcheol.

Mingyu melongo, padahal dia bahkan belum mengatakan ia akan meminjam buku Seungcheol, tapi pemiliknya sendiri sudah menawarkannya.

"Akan ada ulangan dan kau tadi malah tidur." Ucap Seungcheol.

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti dan menguap malas. Ia segera membuka bukunya sendiri dan mengambil pena.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana, apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil mulai menulis.

"Kau dan Wonwoo." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Lumayan. Thanks bantuannya." Balas Mingyu.

"Apa kalian baikan? Oh, sebentar. Apa kau sudah pernah menceritakan tentang pertaruhan itu?" tanya Seungcheol.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir lalu menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak berani. Lagipula, dia yang memutuskanku karena muak padaku. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan taruhan itu padanya? Dia akan semakin membenciku."

Seungcheol membulatkan mata, "Apa? Jadi dia yang memutuskanmu? Bukan kau?! Kenapa aku baru tahu hal ini?" tanyanya bertubi.

"Kau tidak bertanya sebelumnya." Jawab Mingyu acuh, mengingat saat Wonwoo memutuskan hubungan mereka sedikit membuatnya sedih. Namun, saat ia kemudian mengingat kejadian tadi malam, ia kembali bingung.

Apa benar Wonwoo muak padanya? Lalu kenapa Wonwoo menerima saja ciuman tadi malam itu?

"Pantas saja kau terlihat seperti orang patah hati." Ucapan Seungcheol membuyarkan pikirannya, "kami pikir aneh sekali kau bersikap seperti itu padahal kau yang memutuska dia, ternyata. Sepertinya kami kurang memperhatikan." Lanjut pemuda itu.

Mingyu diam saja dan melanjutkan salinannya yang trtunda.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Seungcheol, "aku lihat sepertinya kau jatuh terlalu dalam padanya."

Mingyu tersenyum miris, "Entahlah."

Seungcheol lalu pergi, meninggalkan Mingyu yang sibuk dengan salinannya dan pikirannya yang penuh akan bayangan Wonwoo. Mingyu rindu sekali. Ia bersumpah akan memeluk pemuda itu nanti jika mereka bertemu.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia sedang apa ya? tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum tipis.

^^0^^

Tatapan mengerikan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, terasa liar, mencekam, dan tak membuatnya bisa tenang sama sekali. Wonwoo merasa di telan bulat-bulat, tubuhnya kembali merinding ketakutan. Tidak hanya satu, tapi ada tiga atau empat, Wonwoo bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

Dengan kakinya yang gemetar hebat, dia mencoba berjalan menuju Jihoon dan duduk disebelah pemuda itu.

"Wonwoo?" Jihoon menoleh kearahnya, sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sudah pucat semakin pucat.

Bibir Wonwoo bergetar, Jihoon semakin panik, "Kau pucat sekali, sakit?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, Jihoon semakin heran. Wonwoo lalu memeluknya.

"Ji-Ji-hoon… tolong aku.." bisiknya.

Jihoon terdiam, ia bisa merasakan tubuh yang memeluknya sekarang sedang gemetar hebat. Jihoon sedikit heran.

"Ada apa? Mana Mingyu?" tanya Jihoon berbisik.

Wonwoo tak menjawab, Jihoon melirik sekitar mereka, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dan apa yang membuat Wonwoo begitu ketakutan, tapi ia tak mendapatkan apapun. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo dan mengelap keringat dingin yang muncul dari balik rambut Wonwoo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Jihoon.

"Ada yang mengikutiku." Jawab Wonwoo berbisik.

Mata Jihoon membesar, "Mingyu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Bukan Mingyu, ada banyak Jihoon." Bisik Wonwoo.

"Ayo pergi dari sini." Bisik Jihoon cepat.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia lalu mengikuti langkah-langkah Jihoon melewati koridor. Langkah-langkah mereka cepat, tapi Wonwoo tidak berkutik saat sepasang tangan membekap mulutnya dan menariknya.

Wonwoo mencoba melepaskan diri dan memanggil-manggil nama Jihoon, tapi sayangnya pemuda itu tak menyadari apapun. Baru setelah beberapa menit, Jihoon menyadari Wonwoo telah hilang dari belakangnya.

"Wo—Wonwoo…?" Jihoon merasa jantungnya bisa mencelos saat itu juga.

^^0^^

Mingyu memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, kelas sudah kosong bebera detik yang lalu. Mingyu terburu, ia tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu Wonwoo. Sedari pagi tadi ia memperhatikan pemuda itu dari jauh, membuat perasaan rindunya semakin bertambah.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain bagi Mingyu untuk segera bertemu Wonwoo, Mingyu ingin mengetahui apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Sedari tadi ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang sangat mengganggunya. Hatinya jadi tidak tenang.

Namun, baru saja ia akan melangkah keluar kelas, tubuhnya terdorong dan Seohyun muncul di depannya lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Oppa?" tanya Seohyun dengan nada manja.

Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak senang, "Apa maumu, Seohyun?"

"Mauku?" tanya Seohyun sambil menatap Mingyu dan mengelus bibirnya yang sudah terlapisi lipbalm, "aku mau Mingyu-Oppa." Lanjutnya dan membuka blazernya.

Mingyu meringis saat Seohyun melempar blazernya dan mendekatinya sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, memperlihatkan kedua buah dadanya yang masih tertutup bra.

.

.

"Soonyoung! Seungcheol!" panggil Jihoon panik.

Dua orang yang merasa namanya di panggil segera menoleh dan mendapati Jihoon yang berlari kearah mereka dengan wajahnya yang panik.

"Ada apa, honey?" tanya Soonyoung sambil merentangkan kedua tangan, bermaksud menyambut Jihoon.

Jihoon berhenti di hadapan mereka tanpa menghambur kedalam dekapan Soonyoung dan itu membuat pemuda bermata sipit itu manyun.

"Ada apa, Jihoon?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Won…woo…" napas Jihoon putus-putus, "to..long Wonwoo…. Dia… dia… beberapa murid berandal membawanya.."

Kedua mata Seungcheol dan Soonyoung membulat, "Apa?!"

"Dimana Mingyu sekarang?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku bermaksud memanggilnya, tapi aku tidak punya nomornya!" jawab Jihoon.

"Pakai ponselku," sahut Soonyoung dan memberikan ponselnya, ia lalu menoleh ke Seungcheol, "Cheol, sekarang kau cari dimana Wonwoo berada."

Seungcheol lalu pergi dan Soonyoung beralih pada Jihoon yang mencoba mencari nomor Mingyu dengan tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Soonyoung sambil menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Mingyu yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala.

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan mundur, menghindari Seohyun yang kini mulai mencoba untuk memeluknya.

"Oppa, tubuhku bagus kan?" tanya Seohyun, tangannya menyentuh dada Mingyu dan Mingyu dengan segera menghindar.

"Oppa, ayo kita melakukannya, aku ingin melakukannya dengan Oppa." Rayunya.

"Kau gila." Ucap Mingyu dan terus menghindar, ia berlari menuju pintu dan mencoba membukanya.

"Sayang sekali, Oppa, pintunya sudah ku kunci." Sahut Seohyun dan tertawa kecil, ia berjalan menuju Mingyu dan memeluknya dari belakang, menggodanya dengan sentuhan jemari di sekitar leher dan dada.

Mingyu mengernyit jijik. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Seohyun.

"Kenapa, Oppa? Bukankah kau juga melakukannya dengan Wonwoo? Aku tahu kau memacarinya karena dia hebat di ranjang." Ucapnya, meraih bibir Mingyu untuk dicium.

Mendengar itu Mingyu emosi, "Jaga bicaramu!" bentaknya dan mendorong tubuh Seohyun hingga gadis itu terhuyung.

"Kenapa Oppa mendorongku?! Apa Oppa takut aku tak bisa memuaskanmu?! Aku lebih hebat darinya!"

"Diam! Kau menjijikkan! Jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku, jalang!" seru Mingyu lalu membuka jendela dan meloncat keluar dari kelasnya.

Mendengar itu Seohyun tertegun, "Oppa! Jangan pergi! Mingyu-Oppa!" panggilnya, tapi Mingyu mengacuhkannya. Seohyun mendecih kesal, "sialan kau Wonwooo!"

.

.

Ponsel Mingyu berbunyi dan pemiliknya dengan segera mengangkatnya tanpa peduli siapa yang menelponnya.

" _Min—"_ itu suara Soonyoung, tapi berikutnya, sebuah suara panik menyapa indra pendengaran Mingyu, _"Mingyu! Wonwoo dalam bahaya!"_

Mata Mingyu melebar, ia dengan segera berlari mencari dimana Wonwoo berada.

"Apa?! Kenapa bisa?! Dimana dia sekarang?!" teriaknya.

" _Murid-murid berandalan membawanya! Aku—aku tidak tahu kemana!"_ jawab Jihoon.

Jantung Mingyu seolah mencelos, jadi perasaan buruk tadi tidak salah. Sesuatu terjadi pada Wonwoo dan itu membuat Mingyu panik luar biasa. Ia memanggil-manggil nama Wonwoo. Batinnya resah.

 _Wonwoo, tunggu aku._

.

.

.

Wonwoo memekik saat tubuhnya di lempar ke lantai begitu saja. Tubuh-tubuh besar lalu mengelilinginya. Wonwoo tidak berani untuk mendongak, melihat bayangan mereka sudah membuatnya takut sekali.

"Lihat, dia ketakutan."

"Bukankah sedari tadi dia memang ketakutan."

"Imut sekali."

Wonwoo merapal seribu doa saat salah seorang dari mereka mendekatinya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah-wajah mengerikan penuh seringai langsung terpantul di bola matanya.

"Hai, seksi." Sapa orang yang berada tepat di depan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tak menjawab, ia menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

"Kata Seohyun, kau hebat di ranjang. Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin mencobanya."

Mata Wonwoo mendelik, apa katanya?!

"Pantas saja Mingyu mau denganmu? Hahaha! Berapa kali dia mencobamu?"

Wonwoo menatap mereka emosi, "Mingyu tidak melakukan hal seperti itu padaku."

Mereka tertawa, "Serius? lalu apa kau melakukannya dengan orang lain?"

Wonwoo menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan orang itu.

"Oh, sepertinya dia masih perjaka, guys."

"Bukankah lebih bagus?"

"Tidak peduli dia perjaka atau tidak, ini kesempatan bagus."

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, Seohyun akan membayar kita kalau kita melakukannya."

Punggung Wonwoo lalu membentur lantai, tangannya terangkat dan ditahan diatas kepalanya. Salah seorang dari mereka naik keatas tubuhnya dan mulai membuka kemejanya. Wonwoo meronta-ronta, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

Orang tadi mencoba meraih bibir Wonwoo untuk dicium, tapi Wonwoo menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Berhenti bergerak!" bentak orang itu dan menghentikan kepala Wonwoo dengan cengkraman, Wonwoo tersentak saat bibir kasar bertemu dengan bibirnya.

"Uuummmh….mmmhhhh!" Wonwoo mencoba menahan bibirnya untuk tetap terkatup dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di lengannya.

Bibirnya digigit kasar dan Wonwoo tidak bisa untuk tidak mengaduh, lalu benda asing yang lembek memasuki rongga mulutnya. Wonwoo tidak terima, kakinya mulai bergerak untuk menendang orang itu, tapi kakinya ditahan oleh beberapa orang yang lain dan dia tidak bisa berkutik.

Ciuman itu terlepas dan orang itu beralih kelehernya. Wonwoo dengan cepat meludah berkali-kali untuk menyampaikan rasa benci dan jijiknya. Sebuah tamparan langsung menyambutnya.

"Keparat! Kau menghinaku?!" teriak orang itu, ia tidak jadi meraup leher Wonwoo saat melihat Wonwoo meludah.

"Tentu saja, bajingan!" jawab Wonwoo dan ia mendapat pukulan diwajahnya. Wonwoo terbatuk dan ia bisa merasakan darah di ujung bibirnya.

Ia tersentak saat lehernya di gigit dan ia berteriak kesakitan. Dadanya dicubit keras dan perutnya dipukuli.

Air mata Wonwoo menggenang, ia berteriak minta tolong. Ketakutannya semakin besar saat tangan-tangan itu membuka celananya dan mencengkeram miliknyanya. Wonwoo berontak. Ia terus minta tolong tapi mulutnya lalu dibekap.

Air matanya lolos, dalam hati ia memanggil-manggil nama Mingyu. Ia menggigit tangan yang membekapnya keras-keras dan tangan itu terlepas.

"MINGYU! TOLONG AKU!"

"Diam kau!"

Wonwoo kembali memberontak. Mulutnya berteriak minta tolong dan meneriakkan sumpah serapah pada mereka. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata dan ia sudah lelah untuk memberontak, ia tak henti-hentinya mengharapkan pertolongan dan memanggil nama Mingyu.

Ia merasa sangat telecehkan. Ia sangat takut. Waktu terasa begitu lama baginya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya dijadikan mainan dan ia mencoba kuat untuk tidak jatuh dalam sentuhan menjijikkan tangan-tangan itu.

Orang yang sedari tadi berada diatas Wonwoo tidak puas, ia lalu membuka celananya sendiri dan mengeluarkan barangnya. Wonwoo melotot saat benda panjang itu di letakkan di depan wajahnya.

"Hisap ini!"

Wonwoo menggeleng kuat-kuat dan orang itu memaksa Wonwoo membuka mulutnya. Wonwoo mengatupkan bibirnya. Penis orang itu menampar-nampar wajahnya dan Wonwoo bersumpah akan mencuci wajahnya dengan air suci.

"Kau keras kepala sekali!"

Kepalanya lalu dibenturkan dan Wonwoo tidak bisa untuk tidak memekik kesakitan, hal itu menjadi kesempatan bagi orang itu untuk memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut itu, tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi kepalanya ditendang dengan keras oleh seseorang.

.

.

"Wonwoo! Wonwoo! Dimana kau!" teriak Mingyu.

Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang. Dia mencari sosok Wonwoo dimanapun dan mencoba berpikir keras dimana pemuda yang ia cintai itu berada.

Dan saat itulah dia mendengar teriakan dari kejauhan, "MINGYU! TOLONG AKU!"

Langkah Mingyu terhenti sejenak, ia lalu mulai mengikuti arah suara itu.

"MENJIJIKKAN! BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU! MANUSIA-MANUSIA TAK PUNYA OTAK!"

"TOLONG AKU! ARGH!"

"Mingyu! Mingyu!"

"Hisap ini!"

Mingyu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia semakin panik. Ia lalu bertemu dengan dengan Seungcheol, Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang berlari dari arah yang berbeda. Mereka lalu berlari menuju gedung aula tempat suara-suara itu berasal.

"Kau keras kepala sekali!"

"Argh!"

Mata Mingyu panas melihat hal itu. Amarahnya meledak saat melihat Wonwoo dibawah seorang pria dan ia terlihat sangat kacau. Ia berlari dan menendang kepala pria itu dengan keras hingga membuat pria itu terlempar.

.

.

Tangan-tangan yang menahan gerakan Wonwoo mulai terlepas dan para berandalan itu tidak senang karena kesenangan mereka terganggu.

Wonwoo melihat siapa yang menolongnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras. Mingyu menolongnya.

Mingyu berjalan kearah pria tadi dan menghajarnya. Seungcheol dan Soonyoung pun merengsek maju dan terlibat baku hantam dengan berandalan yang lain.

"Bajingan! Mati saja kau! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Wonwoo-ku!" Mingyu terus menghajar pria itu tanpa peduli tangannya sudah penuh dengan darah orang itu. Wajah pria itu bonyok dan ia sudah kewalahan melawan Mingyu. Mingyu tak memberi kesempatan dan terus saja meninju wajah dan tubuhnya.

Mengingat keadaan Wonwoo yang kacau, Mingyu semakin kehilangan akal. Ia kesetanan menghajar pria itu.

Jihoon masuk dengan membawa balok kayu ditangannya. Ia berjalan kearah seorang berandalan yang berjalan menuju Wonwoo dan mencoba untuk menyentuh Wonwoo.

Jihoon segera menghantamkan balok itu diatas kepala berandal itu dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Wonwoo yang menyadari itu mengerut ngeri saat melihat mata Jihoon yang berkilat licik. Jihoon berjalan kearah berandalan yang sedang berkelahi dengan Soonyoung dan mengangkat balok yang ia pegang tinggi-tinggi.

Soonyoung melihat hal itu, memucat dan melompat mundur. Berandal yang ia lawan tertawa karena merasa berhasil membuat Soonyoung mundur, tapi setelah itu ia menerima pukulan telak di kepala dan ambruk dilantai.

Jihoon tertawa kejam, ia beralih ke berandal yang dilawan oleh Seungcheol. Ia mengayunkan baloknya begitu saja pada kepala seorang berandal lain yang menghalangi jalannya, lalu menghantamkan baloknya berkali-kali ke tubuh orang itu.

Seungcheol yang melihat itu dengan segera menumbangkan lawannya dan mundur merapat bersama Soonyoung, tapi Jihoon tetap sekali lagi menghajar lawan Seungcheol tadi dengan baloknya.

"Jihoon! Hentikan!"

Wonwoo sendiri sudah sedari tadi beralih pada Mingyu. Wajah Mingyu memerah karena amarah dan tangannya sudah penuh darah. Wonwoo mencoba menghentikannya. Ia tak tega melihat wajah orang itu yang sekarang terlihat tidak berbentuk dan takut melihat Mingyu yang sama sekali tak menyadari dirinya.

"Mingyu, hentikan! Sudah hentikan!" teriaknya sambil menahan tangan Mingyu.

"Diam, Wonwoo! Aku harus membunuhnya!" bentak Mingyu.

"Tidak! Jangan, Mingyu! Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu!" Wonwoo berusaha menahan tangan Mingyu yang bergerak minta dilepaskan dan dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa menarik Mingyu menjauh dari tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Dia harus mati karena membuatmu seperti ini!" teriak Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan memeluk Mingyu erat-erat untuk menahan pemuda itu kembali mengamuk.

"Kumohon, Mingyu. Ini sudah selesai…" lirihnya dan terisak.

Mingyu mulai tersadar, tubuhnya melemas dalam pelukan Wonwoo. Dengan ragu-ragu dan penuh sesal ia memeluk balik pemuda itu. Isakan Wonwoo berubah meledak menjadi tangisan. Mingyu memejamkan matanya erat-erat, merasa sakit mendengarkan tangisan itu.

"Maafkan aku… andai aku datang lebih cepat…" lirih Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan semakin memperdalam dirinya dalam pelukan Mingyu yang menenangkan, mencari-cari kehangatan disana. Mingyu dengan senang hati mempererat pelukan mereka. Tangis Wonwoo mereda dan ia terdiam sambil menatap leher Mingyu yang tepat di depan matanya. Mingyu mengelus punggungnya, menghujani kepalanya dengan kecupan kecil dan menyeka air matanya yang masih mengalir.

"Sudah tidak apa, aku ada disini…" bisik Mingyu lembut dan Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

Hening kemudian. Seungcheol, Soonyoung dan Jihoon tak berani membuka suara untuk memecah suasana haru itu, tapi melihat keadaan Wonwoo yang penuh luka lebam, Jihoon pun berinsiatif untuk memotong suasana itu.

"Anu, Mingyu. Lebih baik kau mengobati Wonwoo sekarang."

Seungcheol mengangguk setuju, "Untuk mereka, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Ucapnya lalu menyeringai.

.

.

Wonwoo diam saja dalam gendongan Mingyu. Pemuda itu memaksa untuk menggendongnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Tubuhnya lalu di turunkan di kasur ruang kesehatan dan Mingyu lalu mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Setelah itu ia membuka lemari untuk mengambil kotak P3K dan mengambil sebaskom air bersih.

Wonwoo meringis saat lukanya dibersihkan dan Mingyu pun melembutkan sedikit sentuhannya agar Wonwoo tidak kesakitan. Disaat Mingyu ingin memberikannya obat untuk lukanya, Wonwoo menolak. Mingyu menatapnya bingung.

"Wajahku kotor." Lirih Wonwoo.

"Tapi kan sudah aku bersihkan?" tanya Mingyu heran.

"Kau hanya membersihkan lukaku, bukan wajahku." Jawab Wonwoo murung.

Mingyu mengernyit heran, mencoba berpikir keras apa maksud Wonwoo. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya juga wajahnya berkali-kali. Rasa perih ia dapatkan saat air menyentuh luka-lukanya, tapi Wonwoo terlalu sibuk untuk mengingat rasa jijik yang masih ia rasakan saat benda kotor itu menyentuh wajahnya.

Mingyu lalu teringat saat ia pertama kali menemukan Wonwoo tadi dan amarahnya kembali naik. Ia berjalan menuju Wonwoo yang sekarang berkumur-kumur dan membersihkan mulutnya. Begitu Wonwoo mengeluarkan air yang ada di mulutnya, Mingyu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menciumnya penuh.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkanku membunuhnya." Ucap Mingyu dalam ciuman mereka.

Wonwoo mendesah dan membalas, "Jangan."

Mingyu diam saja dan mengemut bibir itu sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap, lalu sekali lagi mereka mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Kau harus diobati." Ucap Mingyu setelah ciuman mereka selesai.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan kembali duduk di kasur, Mingyu menyuruhnya membuka bajunya untuk di obati. Dengan telaten dia mengobati luka-luka Wonwoo dan mendesiskan umpatan pada orang yang menorehkan luka itu padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Mingyu lirih.

Wonwoo tak menjawab, Mingyu bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Wonwoo tetap diam dan Mingyu menunggu jawabannya. Pemuda yang terluka itu mencoba untuk mencari alasan yang tepat dan ia menghidari tatapan menyelidik Mingyu.

"Wonwoo.."

"Me-me-me-mengapa aku ha-harus memberitahumu?" tanya Wonwoo tergagap.

Mingyu diam sejenak, "Lalu, mengapa kau memanggil namaku saat meminta pertolongan?" tanya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah saat ia bisa merasakan deru napas hangat Mingyu menerpa di wajahnya. Tangannya menekan dada Mingyu, meminta pemuda itu untuk menjauh. Bukannya menjauh, Mingyu semakin mendekat. Ia lalu menangkup lembut sisi kepala Wonwoo agar pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Mingyu. Tolong aku." Ucap Mingyu, menirukan Wonwoo, "dengar? kau butuh aku."

Wonwoo mengigit bibirnya, merasa malu dan tidak tahu harus apa.

"Kau bisa memberitahu Jihoon." Ucap Mingyu lagi, "tapi kenapa tidak padaku?"

Wonwoo dengan tergagap menjawab, "Y-ya-yang k-ku temukan hanya Ji-Jihoon."

"Kau bisa menghubungiku. Nomorku masih sama." Balas Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasa ditelanjangi oleh tatapan tajam Mingyu. Membuatnya gugup dan malu luar biasa. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan mulutnya membuka-menutup layaknya ikan koi. Dia mencoba untuk lepas dari tatapan itu yang dimana bahkan lebih susah daripada melepaskan diri dari para berandal tadi.

"Wonwoo?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dalam-dalam, mencoba menelusuri pancaran mata Wonwoo yang kini sangat resah. Mingyu tahu ada yang Wonwoo sembunyikan, tapi tidak bisa menemukan apa itu. Mingyu yakin mungkin Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin menghubungi dirinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan Wonwoo untuk melakukannya.

Tatapan Mingyu lalu turun dari mata Wonwoo ke bawah, ia menyadari bahwa Wonwoo saat ini dalam keadaan _topless_. Dengan cepat ia menyambar kemeja Wonwoo yang sudah kacau itu dan memakainya pada pemiliknya.

Mingyu mulai mengancingi kemeja Wonwoo dengan kancing yang tersisa, "Dimana blazermu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Di loker." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu, pakailah punyaku dulu."

Mingyu lalu mengambil blazernya yang ia simpan di tas dan memakaikannya lagi pada Wonwoo. Setelah selesai, ia mendongak dan mendapat senyuman dari Wonwoo. Mingyu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Rasa rindu itu kembali menyeruak dan ia membawa Wonwoo dalam pelukan erat.

.

.

^^0^^

 **Update :3**

 **Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Puas tidak? Btw maaf kalo pendek :3 sengaja :p**

 **Thanks to :**

 _ **yeri960**_ **,** _ **17misscarat,**_ _ **jeononu**_ **,** _ **xiayuweliu,**_ _ **baby yoongi**_ **,** _ **BumBumJin,**_ _ **Yulan**_ **,** _ **beanienim**_ **,** _ **kimAnita,**_ _ **bangtaninmylove, DevilPrince, noveliaaa, egatoti**_ _,_ _ **ayampop,**_ _ **Albus Convallaria majalis**_ _,_ _ **wonoo**_ _,_ _ **seira minkyu, twelves**_ _,_ _ **driedleaves,**_ _ **alfhwnda**_ _,_ _ **Park RinHyun Uchiha, kimhaelin29,**_ _ **monwiijeonwii,**_ _ **alwayztora,**_ _ **Kimgyutemsvteenteen,**_ _ **kyunie, Chris1004, Binigagalnya item, nikeagustina, dsamly, lulu-shi, npwd11, bolang, Chwe s. Kaa, Anatsuki25, Firdha858, dakinya wonu, kimjeon17, Dazzpicable, nadyayesung, hannie, cheonsa19, Alviehana Kim, zeloxter**_

 **Dan juga semua yang uda baca :))**

Btw, di chap ini adegannya sangat memaksa sekali, mendadak rate M dan mungkin mengagetkan kalian juga. Maafkan aku.

Ada yg tanya, yg rencanain itu Jihoon ya? yang merencanain hari sebelumnya itu bukan Jihoon, tapi Seungcheol-Soonyoung dan dengan bantuan Jihoon yang merupakan kekasihnya Soonyoung dan Yura yang sepupu Seungcheol. Yura OC btw.

Ada yg nanya apa Mingyu tau kalau Wonu udah tau taruhan itu, jawabannya belum.

Ada yg bilang ch next ending, aku ketawa. Aku pernah bilang, ff ada sebanyak 8 ch. Jadi sebelum sampai ch 8 berarti belum ending. Aku hanya sedang menulis ending karena aku terbiasa menulis ff sampai pertengahan cerita baru mempublishnya, tapi untuk ff Choose One aku nulis ch 1 dan langsung publish dan sampai sekarang aku belum melanjutkannya karena stuck. Ini kejelekanku hmm

Ada yg nanya Seohyun muncul lagi gak, tentu saja dia bakal muncul, kkk cieee nyariin~

Itu aja, makasih ya

See you~


	7. Day 6

**Seven Days and** **Come Back to Me**

 **Meanie—Seventeen ff**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **Sequel for Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Rate T+**

 **OOC, BL, RnR**

.

.

WARN : HATI-HATI NYINETRON LAGI WKWK

Day 6

"Kau yakin mau sekolah?" tanya Ibunya kaget saat melihat Wonwoo sudah siap dengan seragamnya yang baru.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Lebih baik tidak, Won. Kau istirahat saja." Pinta Ibunya cemas.

Wonwoo menatap Ibunya. Ia teringat, kemarin saat Mingyu mengantarnya pulang dan Ibunya kaget dengan keadaannya—apalagi setelah Mingyu menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi—langsung memeluknya dan berterimakasih pada Mingyu karena sudah menyelamatkannya.

"Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mengerjapkan mata, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Eomma." Jawabnya.

"Tapi…"

"Tenang saja." Ucap Wonwoo dan tersenyum menenangkan.

Ibunya yang melihat keyakinan anaknya, menghela napas, "Baiklah, kau boleh sekolah." Ucapnya pasrah.

"Terimakasih, Eomma." Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Tapi pastikan kau terus bersama penjagamu, oke?" ucap Ibunya sebelum beranjak dari kamar anaknya.

Wonwoo terdiam bingung. Penjaga?

Tiba-tiba, sosok tinggi memasuki kamar Wonwoo. Membuat si pemilik kamar terdiam di tempat, melongo dan tak percaya.

"Pagi, Wonwoo." Mingyu menyapanya sambil berjalan kearah pemuda itu, ia terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Wonwoo saat ini. Mingyu merasa gemas sekali, jadi ia mencubit hidung Wonwoo.

"Aww." Wonwoo mengaduh, lalu balas memukul Mingyu kesal, "sakit tahu!"

Mingyu diam sejenak dan menatap mata Wonwoo. Yang ditatapi salah tingkah dan mencoba tidak membalas tatapan Mingyu, dadanya berdebar keras dan ia mencoba menahan rona merah yang akan menghiasi pipinya, tapi semua itu buyar saat Mingyu malah mengecup hidung yang tadi ia cubit. Wajah Wonwoo memerah sepenuhnya.

"Kau belum membalas sapaanku." Ucap Mingyu, senang sekali melihat reaksi Wonwoo.

"P-p-p-pa-pa-pa-pagi." Jawab Wonwoo cepat dan ia tidak bisa mengontrol gagapnya.

Mingyu terkekeh, lalu keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya kau istirahat saja." Ucap Mingyu, persis seperti Ibunya Wonwoo tadi.

Wonwoo jadi kesal, "Ibuku saja kutolak, apa lagi kau, aku akan masuk sekolah." Ucapnya.

"Tapi, Wonwoo…"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Wonwoo cepat dan mengambil tas yang sudah ia siapkan lalu keluar dari kamar.

Mingyu mengikutinya, "Dengar, Wonwoo. Lebih baik kau tidak sekolah hari ini, kumohon. Aku takut sesuatu akan terjadi lagi padamu." Pintanya.

Wonwoo terhenti, ia terdiam sejenak, lalu berbalik, "Mingyu…"

"Ya?"

"Eomma bilang, pastikan aku harus bersama penjaga ku. Itu kau kan?" tanya Wonwoo, "kau akan melindungiku bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Mingyu bungkam seketika, ditatapnya Wonwoo yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Mingyu kembali merasa gemas pada pemuda itu. Ia sebetulnya bisa saja langsung mengiyakan pertanyaan Wonwoo, tapi ia tak ingin membuatnya begitu mudah.

Mingyu menyeringai, "Aku tidak yakin sih, sebetulnya itu permintaan Eomma. Tapi tergantung anaknya membutuhkanku atau nggak sih." Ucapnya, menatap Wonwoo sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Wonwoo melongo sejenak.

"Katakan kau membutuhkanku." Ucap Mingyu.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah lagi dan Mingyu menunggunya dengan senang hati, "Ayo, ayo, katakan."

Wonwoo tidak punya pilihan, ia sebetulnya takut jika ada kembali yang mengikutinya dan menyerangnya, "B-baiklah, aku… aku membutuhkanmu, Mingyu."

Mingyu nyengir, "Diterima." Ia lalu memeluk Wonwoo sejenak sebelum mengajaknya menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

Wonwoo bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya siapa pemilik rumah disini.

^^0^^

Setelah turun dari motor Mingyu yang sudah di parkirkan, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju gedung sekolah. Mingyu bahkan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Wonwoo dan menariknya mendekat hingga Mingyu bisa mencium wangi shampoo di rambut Wonwoo.

Murid-murid lain yang melihat itu dengan cepat berbisik-bisik tentang apa yang terjadi. Mereka bertanya-tanya dimana Seohyun yang di gosipkan berpacaran dengan Mingyu dan mengapa Mingyu bersama Wonwoo, atau kenapa Wonwoo terlihat menyedihkan dengan penutup lukanya.

Mingyu tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung semua orang dan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya merasa risih diam saja karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mingyu jelas tidak akan menjauh jika Wonwoo meminta.

Seohyun yang melihat itu tersulut emosi. Ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Walaupun Wonwoo terlihat babak belur dengan penutup luka dimana-mana, Seohyun tetap merasa tidak senang karena pemuda itu masih bisa muncul di sekolah, bahkan bersama Mingyu.

Seohyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, begitu sambungan diangkat, ia segera mengeluarkan amarahnya, "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, BODOH?! KENAPA JALANG SATU ITU MASIH BISA MUNCUL DI SINI?! TIDAKKAH KALIAN BISA MELAKUKAN PERINTAHKU DENGAN LEBIH BAIK?!"

Tidak ada jawaban dan Seohyun kembali berteriak marah, "KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?! JAWAB!"

" _Aku mendengarnya, tidak perlu berteriak."_ Ucap lawan bicaranya.

Seohyun mengernyit mendengar suara yang tidak ia kenal dan menatap layar ponselnya dengan bingung, mengecek apakah dia salah menelepon orang dan seolah tahu kebingungannya, lawan bicaranya kembali bersuara,

" _Kau bingung ya? Kau pasti tidak kenal aku,"_ lalu terkekeh, _"ah, padahal aku mengenalmu."_

"S-siapa ini?" tanya Seohyun panik.

" _Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi jika Mingyu tahu siapa dalang sebenarnya dari pemerkosaan Wonwoo."_

Seohyun terdiam sambil menggigit bibir.

" _Aku juga bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi murid lain jika tahu hal ini dan bagaimana dirimu saat menggoda Mingyu kemarin dan ditolaknya. Berita yang bagus bukan?"_

Wajah Seohyun pucat dan ia segera mematikan sambungannya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kenapa wajahmu?"

"Kenapa kau penuh luka?"

"Habis berkelahi dengan siapa?"

"Kenapa Mingyu bersamamu? Bukan kah kalian sudah putus?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, ia merasa tidak ingin kembali menyinggungkan kejadian mengerikan itu ataupun hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Ia hanya diam di kursinya hingga bel berbunyi.

Selama pelajaran di mulai ia bisa menghembuskan napas lega karena tak ada pertanyaan yang di lontarkan lagi padanya. Namun, saat waktu istirahat tiba, beberapa teman-teman satu kelasnya kembali mengerubunginya dan bertanya-tanya.

"Hei, jawab kami!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami!"

"Apa kau tuli?"

Wonwoo merasa kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan pertanyaan mereka.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertanya?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada terganggu.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaa—"

"Jangan mengganggunya." Ucap Mingyu yang baru saja datang dan menatap tajam pada siswi yang tadi memaksa Wonwoo untuk menjawab.

Siswi itu terkejut dan beringsut mundur. Mingyu lalu menatap Wonwoo dan menarik Wonwoo untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Ayo makan bersama." Ajaknya.

Wonwoo tak menjawab, hanya diam menatap punggung Mingyu yang berjalan di hadapannya. Wonwoo diam-diam menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dan membiarkan rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya. Ia membiarkan Mingyu menarik tangannya menuju kantin, tapi kemudian Mingyu menarik Wonwoo agak kuat hingga Wonwoo berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Aah. Mingyu, sakiit." Lirih Wonwoo.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Sesal Mingyu sambil melepaskan tangannya untuk mengubahnya menjadi menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan menautkan jari-jemarinya.

"Uh-uhm." Wonwoo mengangguk, lagi-lagi tak dapan menahan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kantin tanpa berbicara apapun hingga mereka berada dalam barisan antrian untuk mengambil paket makan mereka. Semua orang dikantin segera menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan bertanya.

Mengapa Wonwoo kembali dengan Mingyu?

Atau, kenapa Wonwoo terlihat babak belur?

Wonwoo risih dengan semua tatapan itu. Dirinya ingin kabur, tapi tidak bisa. Mengingat, ia juga harus makan siang dan tidak bisa pula ia meninggalkan Mingyu yang sudah mengajaknya tadi.

"...Woo."

"Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo, jangan melamun."

Mingyu memanggilnya dan menjawil hidung Wonwoo agar sang empunya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia lalu mengambil nampan makan untuk Wonwoo.

"Ah, maaf." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menerima sodoran nampan dari Mingyu.

Keduanya lalu mengambil nasi dan lauk-pauk secara bergiliran, juga segelas air minum. Mingyu kemudian mengajaknya menuju sebuah meja yang masih kosong tepat ditengah kantin. Posisi mereka semakin membuat Wonwoo tidak nyaman dengan tatapan orang lain padanya. Mingyu menyadari itu segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap tajam pada seisi kantin.

"Bisa kalian hentikan tatapan kurang ajar kalian itu? Apa sebegitu kurang kerjaannya kalian?" tanya Mingyu pedas dan membuat mereka kembali menyibukkan diri dengan makan dan obrolan mereka.

Namun, Mingyu menangkap obrolan tak mengenakkan dari meja dimana beberapa para gadis menggosip disana.

" _Apa-apaan itu. Wonwoo benar-benar menjijikkan."_

" _Lihat luka-lukanya, dia pasti sengaja agar menarik perhatian Mingyu."_

" _Cari perhatian."_

" _Mau-maunya Mingyu dengan orang sepertinya."_

" _Pelet apa yang digunakan Wonwoo untuk menggaet Mingyu—"_

"Tutup mulut busuk kalian." Ucap Mingyu tajam dan seketika gadis-gadis itu menutup mulut mereka.

Mingyu menghela napas, ia kembali duduk dan berbisik pada Wonwoo, "Maafkan aku, seharusnya tidak mengajak kau kemari." Sesalnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang, "Tidak apa, terimakasih, Mingyu."

Mingyu agak ragu, tapi melihat senyum Wonwoo ia ikut tersenyum dan keduanya mulai menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?" tanya seseorang sambil menaruh nampan makan di meja, di sebelah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendongak, mendapati Jihoon dan Jeonghan yang tersenyum padanya. Wonwoo mengangguk, "Tentu."

Jihoon dan Jeonghan lalu duduk di sisi kanan kiri Wonwoo. Kemudian, Jihoon segera membalik tubuh Wonwoo kearahnya hingga Wonwoo terkaget-kaget dan Jihoon memeriksa luka-luka di tubuh Wonwoo.

"Syukurlah, Mingyu mengobatimu dengan baik.." ucap Jihoon sambil menghela napas lega.

Mingyu agak protes mendengarnya, "Hei, berterimakasihlah sedikit padaku." Tapi ia malah diacuhkan.

Jeonghan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, "Semoga cepat sembuh, Jeon Wonwoo.."

Wonwoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi lalu mengangguk, "Terimakasih."  
Kemudian, Seungcheol dan Soonyoung datang dan duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri Mingyu, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Wonwoo?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, terimakasih." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Syukurlah."

"Sudah, ayo makan dulu. Nanti saja mengobrolnya." Ucap Mingyu.

.

.

Seohyun menatap benci dengan apa yang ia lihat. Amarahnya sudah sedari tadi ia tahan dan mencoba untuk mengacaukan semuanya. Ia tidak rela dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Ia ingin mengumpat dalam hati.

 _Seharusnya ia yang berada di kumpulan itu._

 _Bukan Wonwoo._

 _Seharusnya ia yang dilindungi Mingyu._

 _Bukan Wonwoo._

 _Seharusnya ia yang ada di depan Mingyu dan mendapat tatapan sayang itu._

 _Bukan Wonwoo._

 _Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Mingyu, seharusnya itu dirinya._

 _Bukan Wonwoo._

 _Bukan. Wonwoo._

 _Bukan Jeon Wonwoo._

Mata Seohyun berkilat-kilat penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

Kelas Wonwoo mendapat jam kosong di pelajaran kedua dari terakhir, itu dikarenakan sang guru tidak hadir dan tak ada yang menggantikannya. Wonwoo sadar saat itu ia menjadi mangsa empuk bagi para siswi-siswi haus gosip, maka ia mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyelamatkan diri dan berakhir di balik rak-rak buku di perpustakaan. Tak ada siapapun selain beberapa orang yang membutuhkan bahan bacaan dan penjaga perpustakaan, tempat itu tenang dan Wonwoo bisa beristirahat sejenak tanpa gangguan.

Wonwoo membuka sebuah novel yang baru ia ambil tadi dari rak buku dan membacanya. Matanya bergerak-gerak membaca deretan kata demi kata dari novel itu, sedikit mengulum senyum saat membaca hal menggelikan yang ada di novel itu. Menit demi menit terlewati ia lewati dengan terus asyik membaca novelnya, suasana perpustakaan yang tenang dan sejuk lama-lama membuatnya merasakan kelopak matanya memberat, berusaha ditahannya kantuk yang menyerang, hingga pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan jatuh tertidur. Ia bahkan melupakan bahwa ia memiliki satu mata pelajaran lagi yang sepertinya akan ia lewati begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Dimana Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu saat hanya mendapatkan tas milik Wonwoo di mejanya.

Jihoon yang ditanya menggeleng tidak tahu, "Ntahlah, aku tadi ke ruang musik, jadi tidak sadar dia tidak di kelas."

Mingyu menghela napas resah, "Tadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kami ada jam kosong, jadi anak-anak pada berhamburan semua. Aku sendiri ke ruang musik, Wonwoo nggak tahu kemana." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya, Jihoon? Kalau hal yang kemarin terjadi lagi bagaimana? Ah, sudahlah, aku akan mencarinya." Ucap Mingyu lalu keluar dari kelas Jihoon sambil membawa tas Wonwoo bersamanya.

Jihoon yang ditinggalkan bengong melihat pemuda tinggi itu, "Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?" tanyanya pada udara.

.

.

Mingyu mencari-cari dimana sekiranya ia menemukan Wonwoo. Atap sekolah, taman belakang, dapur, kantin, dan... Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendapatkan satu tempat yang cocok untuk orang seperti Wonwoo. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah ke arah berlawanan dan mulai kembali berlari sambil berdoa bahwa tebakannya benar dan orang itu dalah keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Mingyu-oppa!"

Mingyu mendengar panggilan itu, tapi tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Ia terus berlari walaupun Seohyun memanggil-manggilnya dari belakang.

"Oppa! Kau mau kemana?"

"Oppa~"

"Mingyu-oppa~!"

Namun, lama-kelamaan Mingyu jengah mendengarnya dan mempercepat larinya menghindari Seohyun yang mengejarnya, ia lalu melompati jendelanya dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak rimbun yang ada di taman.

"Mingyu-oppa! Kemana dia?"

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!"

Seohyun menoleh kesana-kemari karena kehilangan jejak Mingyu di pertigaan lorong, ia berdecak kesal dan segera berjalan ke arah lorong sebelah kanan sesuai instingnya sendiri. Gadis itu bersumpah serapah sambil mempercepat jalannya agar tak kehilangan sosok Mingyu lagi. Ia kemudian menggeram mengingat Mingyu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya sedikitpun.

 _Benar-benar!_

 _Gara-gara satu jalang itu!_

 _Awas kau, Jeon Wonwoo!_

.

.

Mingyu menghela napas lega dan duduk berselonjorkan kaki sambil menatap langit biru diatasnya. Diraupnya udara banyak-banyak untuk menggantikan napasnya yang tadi tersenggal karena berlari. Semenit kemudian, ia tersadar dan mulai berdiri saat ia mengingat bahwa ia harus menemukan Wonwoo. Namun, matanya tak sengaja melihat bayangan dibalik kaca jendela, seseorang yang sedari tadi ia cari. Disana, Wonwoo tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada kaca jendela.

Mingyu tersenyum lega, ia melarikan kakinya ke arah jendela itu dengan suka cita. Ia sampai di depan jendela dan menempelkan kedua tangannya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat tenang. Mingyu menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela dan terkekeh.

"Wonwoo.."

Mingyu lalu mengetuk kaca jendela, berniat membangunkan Wonwoo. Tak sampai sepuluh ketukan, Wonwoo terbangun. Ia membuka matanya, menyesuaikan tatapannya dengan cahaya dan menyadari dimana ia berada sambil mereganggkan otot lengannya. Ia terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengumpulkan ingatannya mengapa ia berada di perpustakaan.

Lalu ia teringat.

Jam berapa sekarang?

Apa dia melewati pelajaran terakhirnya?

Dia lalu menoleh saat terdengar lagi suara ketukan di sampingnya dan melebarkan matanya mendapati Mingyu dibalik kaca jendela, dengan segera ia membuaka jendela dan disambut pertanyaan dari pemuda tinggi.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" ditambah sebuah kecupan di pipinya.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah, ia mengangguk pelan, "Apakah jam belajar sudah usai?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Mingyu mengangguk, Wonwoo menghela napas mengetahui ia benar-benar bolos. Mingyu kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk Wonwoo, membuat pemuda yang baru bangun tidur itu tersentak saat tubuhnya agak oleng namun ditahan oleh kedua tangan Mingyu.

"Mingyu?" tanyanya.

Mingyu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Wonwoo yang menenangkan setiap syaraf-syarafnya, lalu mengecup pelipis pemuda berkacamata yang sekarang wajahnya memerah parah karena perbuatannya.

"U-uhm, Mingyu?"

"Dasar, aku kira aku bakal kehilanganmu lagi, aku takut hal kemarin terjadi lagi. Tolonglah Won, jangan suka menyendiri, demi kesalamatanmu." Tutur Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam mendengarnya, tak menyangka Mingyu mengatakan hal itu. Hatinya menghangat dan ia tersenyum senang sambil membalas pelukan Mingyu.

"Iya, terimakasih, Mingyu..."

Selama beberapa detik keduanya dalam posisi itu sebelum akhirnya melepaskan diri. Mingyu tersenyum lembut padanya dan menepuk pipi Wonwoo pelan.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang." Ucap Mingyu sambil menunjukkan tas Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Tunggu aku di gerbang. Aku keluar dari perpustakaan dulu." Balasnya.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Tidak usah." Ia lalu menaikkan tubuh Wonwoo yang tersentak, "Lewat jendela saja." Lanjutnya dan mengeluarkan tubuh Wonwoo dari jendela.

"E-eh, tapi..."

"Tenang saja, jendelanya bisa tertutup dari luar kok, lihat." Ucap Mingyu sambil menutup jendela dari luar dan terdengar bunyi 'klek'.

Wonwoo menatap ragu pada jendela itu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Pulang?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk lagi dan mereka kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Seohyun menatap sengit pada sosok Wonwoo yang berjalan di samping Mingyu. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedua pemuda itu sambil meneriakkan nama Wonwoo dengan suara menggelegar.

"YA! KAU! JEON WONWOO BRENGSEK!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sontak berhenti. Lalu, Wonwoo merasakan sebuah tamparan keras hinggap di pipinya yang masih saja menyisakan rasa sakit dari kejadian kemarin. Ia meringis, apalagi saat ia menyadari darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Seohyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Mingyu tidak terima melihat Wonwoo diperlakukan seperti itu, ia menghampiri Wonwoo dan mengecek keadaannya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan, kau tanya, Oppa? Tentu saja menghajarnya!" jawab Seohyun sengit, "dia sudah merebutmu dariku! Kau pacarku!"

"Pacarmu? Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu, huh?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tentu saja kau pacarku, Oppa! Sejak kau di putuskan oleh si brengsek itu!"

"Jangan sebut Wonwoo brengsek! Dan jangan memutuskan bahwa aku pacaran denganmu! Memikirkannya saja aku tidak sudi!" balas Mingyu.

"Apa?!"

Wonwoo yang menonton keduanya saling berdebat diam saja, rasa takut mulai menyerangnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berpikir untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu segera. Beberapa murid yang masih tersisa bahkan sudah mulai menonton aksi mereka.

Di lain sisi, Seohyun berang, "Tapi, aku lebih baik, Oppa! Dari pada dia yang hanya memacarimu secara pura-pura karena taruhan!" teriaknya dan segera mendapatkan komentar dari beberapa murid yang menonton mereka.

" _Eh? Masa? Gila ya!"_

" _Ya ampun, ternyata Wonwoo orang yang seperti itu?!"_

Mingyu yang mendengar itu terpaku, ada perasaan yang meremas jantungnya secara imajiner. Kata-kata itu seolah menunjuk pada Mingyu, tapi di tunjukkan pada Wonwoo. Mingyu sendiri jadi takut jika itu benar-benar terjadi atau—

Mingyu lalu menoleh pada Wonwoo yang melebarkan matanya karena perkataan Seohyun barusan. Dengan segera ia menyanggah, "Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan itu! Mingyu yang melakukannya!"

-Wonwoo tahu bahwa ia dijadikan bahan taruhan.

"Kenapa kau mengelak?! Mingyu menjadikanmu bahan taruhan? Seharusnya ia memilih orang yang lebih bagus daripada dirimu, jika ia yang melakukan hal itu!" serang Seohyun.

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" sanggah Wonwoo lagi.

"Memang siapa yang mau mempercayaimu? Oh, sebentar, sekarang aku ingat. Kau bilang, kalian berpacaran karena Mingyu kalah taruhan dan memacarimu selama tujuh hari dan dalam keadaan terdesak kau membantunya. Hah! Siapa yang percaya jika kau benar-benar membantu, atau kau berniat cuma ingin jadi pacar Mingyu?!"

PLAK!

Wonwoo tidak tahan mendengar semua omongan Seohyun, tangannya lebih cepat bertindak menampar gadis itu daripada dia harus mengamuk karena di lecehkan dan di permalukan.

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu membuat Seohyun tidak terima, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku dasar munafik?!" tanya Seohyun dan mengepalkan tinjunya, bersiap meninju wajah Wonwoo yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

Bugh!

Mata Seohyun melebar, begitu pula Wonwoo. Mingyu menjadikan dirinya sendiri tameng bagi Wonwoo dan melindunginya. Mingyu di paksa percaya oleh kenyataan yang menyakitkan dimana Wonwoo ternyata tahu semua taruhan itu.

"Mingyu—"

Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo, "Kau sudah tahu?" tanyanya was-was.

Wonwoo diam sejenak dan mengangguk. Mingyu menghela napas, merasa begitu bodoh, "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya lirih.

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, "Sejak awal, aku melihatmu bermain kartu dengan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung."

Mata Mingyu melebar mendengarnya, tangannya bergetar, "K-k-kau serius?" tanyanya terbata, tak menyangka sama sekali jawaban itu bakal keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Sejak awal taruhan pemuda itu sudah tahu semuanya?

Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa seperti di bodohi dan di permainkan, oleh Wonwoo dan ia merasa marah dengan semua itu.

"Oh begitu... kau sudah tahu semuanya dari awal... kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan padaku?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku.." Wonwoo ingin menjawab, tapi Mingyu dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Kau menerimanya, karena kau tahu hal itu, lalu agar taruhan itu tak bekerja dengan baik, kau mempermainkan aku? Kau menolakku, kau membuatku sakit perut, kau bermain dengan perasaanku dan kau memutuskanku dengan—"

Bugh!

Wonwoo memukul Mingyu dengan penuh amarah, lalu mencengkram kerah leher Mingyu dan berucap, "Aku yang mempermainkanmu, Mingyu? Aku?! Kau tak mengaca? Kau yang melakukan taruhan itu! Aku korbannya! Dan setelah tahu kalau aku tahu semuanya kau mengatakan ini?! Kau yang mempermainkan, bukan aku! Kau tak mengerti perasaanku!"

Mingyu tertegun, ia kembali merasa bodoh luar biasa, apa lagi saat dilihatnya air mata Wonwoo menetes. Perasaan bersalah mulai melingkupinya.

"Aku tahu aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah." Lanjut Wonwoo berbisik lalu merebut tasnya dari tangan Mingyu dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Wonwoo memang berbisik, tapi Mingyu mendengar hal itu. Rasa bersalah semakin mencekiknya.

Seohyun yang melihat itu tertawa keras, "Ya! Pergilah kau manusia tak tahu diri!" lalu menghampiri Mingyu dan merangkul tangannya dengan manja, "Oppa—"

"Lepaskan tanganku!" seru Mingyu geram, menyebabkan Seohyun terjatuh di tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Oppa?! Kenapa kau tidak berperasaan hingga mendorongku? Aku cewek, Oppa! Tidak seharusnya dikasari!"

Mingyu diam saja, ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Wonwoo yang sudah menghilang sejak tadi, meninggalkan Seohyun yang berusaha bangkit sambil memanggil-manggil namanya dan siswa lain yang mulai bergosip setelah menonton mereka sejak tadi.

Di sisi lain, Seungcheol dan Soonyoung yang melihat itu menghela napas, _"What a troublesome.."_

Seohyun tidak terima, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Berniat melakukan pikiran jahatnya pada orang yang sangat ia benci.

"Kau harus mati—"

Namun, Seohyun lupa satu hal. Ia pun mendengar suara dering ponsel dari belakangnya dan segera menoleh saat mendengar sapaan asing di telinganya.

" _Halo?"_

Mata Seohyun melebar saat melihat senyum menyeringai dari wajah seseorang yang memegang ponsel di dekat telinganya, Choi Seungcheol.

Senyum menyeringai itu semakin lebar dan keji, "Kau terlihat sangat ketakutan, Seohyun. _Well,_ tapi aku sudah melaporkan perbuatanmu kemarin ke pihak berwajib beberapa jam yang lalu bersama-sama preman itu."

Wajah Seohyun memucat.

Soonyoung yang berada di sebelah Seungcheol tersenyum menyebalkan, "Selamat menikmati sel tahanan, Seohyun-ssi." Ucapnya, bersamaan dengan beberapa petugas yang menghampiri Seohyun dari belakang.

^^0^^

Wonwoo tiba dirumahnya dengan wajah kacau. Melihat itu sang ibu terkejut, "Wonwoo, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri anaknya.

Namun, Wonwoo menolak, "Biarkan aku sendiri, Eomma! Jangan menggangguku! Siapapun itu!" serunya dan membanting pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

Ibunya terdiam sejenak karena terkejut dua kali, tapi ia pun menghela napas dan berbalik, membiarkan Wonwoo tenang dengan sendirinya.

.

.

Bodoh!

Ia bodoh!

Mingyu terus mengeluarkan hujatan untuk dirinya. Kenapa ia harus lepas emosi dan mengatakan hal –hal menyakitkan itu?

Bodoh!

Tak punya perasaan!

Mingyu terus berlari menuju rumah Wonwoo. Ia bahkan melupakan bahwa ia bisa menaiki bus jika ingin cepat, tapi percuma, ia merasa sudah terlanjur. Ia tidak merasa lelah, sudah cukup hilang lelah itu dengan rasa bersalah yang begitu mengubun-ubun.

.

Mingyu akhirnya sampai di rumah Wonwoo dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, ia dengan cepat mengetuk pintu rumah Wonwoo dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

"Wonwoo!" panggilnya, "Wonwoo! Keluarlah!"

"Wonwoo! Won—"

Pintu terbuka, tapi bukan Wonwoo yang muncul, melainkan Ibunya. Ah. Kenapa Mingyu tidak memikirkan hal ini? Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak akan menerimanya.

"Wonwoo tidak ingin diganggu." Ucap Ibu Wonwoo.

"Maaf, Tan-eh, Eomma. Tapi, Wonwoo—"

"Ketika ia bilang tidak ingin diganggu, maka ia tidak bisa diganggu," ucap Ibu Mingyu sambil menatap Mingyu tajam, "lebih baik kau juga tenangkan diri. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi aku harap masalah ini tak akan berkepanjangan. Pergilah, dan jika kau sudah tenang, kau bisa kembali." Lanjutnya dan menutup pintu.

Mingyu terdiam di depan pintu, ia lalu berbalik dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan pintu. Ia tak ingin pergi, ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di sana, menunggu selama apapun. Ia tak akan pergi sebelum ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

^^0^^

 **Update :3**

 **Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Puas tidak?**

 **Maaf lama update wkwk. Ini pun update karena aku akhirnya menyentuh ffn :'))**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Khasabat04** **,** **KimHaelin29** **,** **mgxww** **,** **svteenteen** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Kyunie** **,** **Anatsuki25** **,** **naintin2** **,** **mesaa** **,** **Albus Convallaria majalis** **,** **Halololo. Hayiyiyi** **,** **bolang** **,** **Kimgyutem** **,** **17MissCarat** **,** **Chwe S. Kaa** **,** **seira minkyu** **,** **Devil Prince** **,** **egatoti** **, b** **angtaninmylove** **,** **jeononu** **,** **Yeri960** **,** **Axrine Scott** **,** **cheonsa19** **,** **XiayuweLiu** **,** **monwiijeonwii** **,** **justcallmeBii** **,** **kimjeon17,** **Baby yoongi, csupernova,** **BumBumJin** **,** **Beanienim** **,** **Iamnotha**

 **Dan juga semua yang uda baca :))**

Apakah ini terlalu simple? Wkwk Aku wes mandek, bingung gimana, akhirnya jadi kayak gini wkwk.

Tengkyu banyak buat yang masih nunggu ff saya :")) kritik komen silakan, saya terima

Oh ya, nanya dong. Line group chat khusus meanie ship ada nggak ya? Soalnya feel saya udah mulai hilang :")) kalau untuk nulis ff, tapi kalau masih ngeship ya masih, masih hyper kalau meanie muncul moment, tapi entah kenapa kalau lanjut ff malah ga sanggup :") apa karena selama ini saya fangirlingan sendirian? Wkwk mana tau kalau ada temen ngobrol ttg meanie saya jadi semangat nulis :3

Yah, walaupun alasan saya ga update2 ff selain itu ada banyak, hmz.

Thanks buat yang sempetin baca curhatnya~

Sampai jumpa di end chap~ yang entah kapan lagi aku update wkwk

Aku sayang kalian semua :*

/ditabok


	8. Day 7

**Seven Days and** **Come Back to Me**

 **Meanie—Seventeen ff**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **Sequel for Seven Days and Fall in Love**

 **Rate T+**

 **OOC, Typo, BL, RnR**

.

.

WARN : byebye wkwk

Day 7

 **.**

" _Aku tahu aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah."_

Kata-kata itu sanggup menjatuhkan Mingyu ke jurang yang gelap dan dalam. Pernapasannya sesak dan dadanya sakit seolah diiris sembilu. Rasa bersalah tak berujung membuatnya tak bisa bebas dari apapun. Ingin ia berteriak dan melepaskan semuanya begitu saja.

Dirinya bodoh.

Tolol.

Brengsek.

Tak punya perasaan.

"Wonwoo—"

"Gyu."

"Nak Mingyu."

Mingyu tersentak. Ia terbangun dan tersadar sedari tadi ia tertidur di depan pintu rumah Wonwoo. Ia lalu menoleh, mendapati pria paruh baya yang ia kenal sebagai Ayah Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini? Kau bisa sakit nanti, masuklah."

Mingyu segera berdiri, "Ah, maaf, tapi saya..."

Ayah Wonwoo tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, masuklah. Tidak enak juga jika kau duduk disini semalaman. Apalagi ini sudah jam 1 dinihari, masuklah."

Mingyu mengangguk dan masuk ke rumah Wonwoo dengan ragu-ragu, ia melepas sepatunya dan mengikuti jejak ayah Wonwoo menuju ruang tamu.

"Kau butuh minum? Aku siapkan dulu." Ucap Ayah Wonwoo.

"Ehm. Terimakasih Om." Jawab Mingyu tidak enak.

Ayah Wonwoo mengangguk, ia pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan dua cangkir teh untuknya dan Mingyu. Ia juga menyiapkan sandwich untuk Mingyu karena berpikir anak itu belum makan apapun.

"Yeobo?"

Ayah Wonwoo menoleh, mendapati istrinya menghampirinya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Kau belum makan? Sini aku siapkan." Ucap sang istri, lalu melihat bingung ke arah dua cangkir teh yang sudah disiapkan, "loh? Kok ada dua?"

"Ah, itu... ada Mingyu disini, aku menemukannya tidur di depan pintu saat aku pulang tadi."

Mendengar itu, ibu Wonwoo terkejut, "Apa? Bukankah tadi sudah aku suruh ia pulang?" tanyanya kaget.

"Memang kenapa? Ada apa? Berkelahi dengan Wonwoo?" tanya Ayah Wonwoo balik.

"Masa muda, Yeobo. Biarkan saja, kalau soal perasaan hanya mereka yang bisa mengatasinya." Jawab istrinya sambil tersenyum dan mengambil alih sandwich yang disiapkan Ayah Wonwoo, "lebih baik kau temani Mingyu sana."

^^0^^

Wonwoo terbangun dengan mata sembab, ia merasakan tubuhnya tak bertenanga saat ia bangkit duduk. Wonwoo menghela napas, ia melihat jam dan mendapati tinggal beberapa puluh menit tersisa sebelum bel masuk sekolah. Tapi Wonwoo merasa malas untuk memikirkannya, juga tak berniat untuk masuk sekolah hari ini.

Ia tak ingin bertemu Mingyu. Tidak ingin bertemu Seohyun. Tidak ingin bertemu murid lain yang sudah menonton drama mereka. Tidak ingin bertemu siapapun.

Wonwoo kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kembali ia teringat kejadian penuh drama kemarin. Mengingatnya membuat ia menutup wajah karena malu.

Ah. Bagaimana bisa ia menampakkan wajahnya nanti di sekolah?

.

Lama Wonwoo termenung, hingga ia mendengar suara dari perutnya sendiri. Wonwoo spontan duduk, ia teringat tadi malam ia tidak makan apapun sama sekali. Pulang-pulang sore hari, menangis beberapa jam dan jatuh tertidur.

Ia segera turun dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi dengan langkah terseok. Ia menyikat giginya dan membasuh wajahnya, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju pintu. Perutnya semakin bernyanyi membutuhkan asupan makanan.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi segera menutupnya dengan cepat saat melihat apa yang ada di baliknya. Keringatnya menetes, mencoba berharap yang ia lihat itu salah. Ia kembali membuka pintu pelan-pelan, mendapati Kim Mingyu duduk tertidur dan menyender pada dinding.

Sedang apa dia disini?!

Ah, tapi perutnya semakin bernyanyi. Dengan pelan-pelan ia keluar kamar dan berjalan menjinjit saat melewati tubuh Mingyu dan berlari tanpa suara saat menuruni tangga.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ibunya.

"Menurut Eomma?" benar-benar kurang ajar dirinya.

"Makanlah," ucap Ibunya sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi dengan kari diatas meja, "kau tidak makan tadi malam."

Wonwoo duduk di kursi dan mengangguk, "Mana Appa?" tanyanya.

"Tidur. Dia pulang larut tadi malam." Jawab Ibu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan melahap satu sendok nasi karinya, "Lalu... Eomma... itu..."

"Mingyu?" tanya Ibunya.

Wonwoo kembali makan.

"Kemarin dia datang beberapa menit setelah kau pulang. Aku menyuruhnya pulang, tapi ternyata ia bersikeras menunggu sampai ketiduran di depan pintu dan Ayahmu membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya masuk."

Wonwoo terdiam, ia bahkan menghentikan makannya. Matanya kembali menerawang.

"Hei, tidak usah melamun. Selesaikan sarapanmu dan setelah itu selesaikan masalahmu dengan Mingyu." Ucap Ibunya menyadarkannya.

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tidak mau."

"Setelah dia menunggu selama itu, Won? Bicaralah dengannya, itu akan membuat kalian lebih baik. Jangan menyiksa dirimu jika kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama."

Sekali lagi, Wonwoo terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menjongkokkan diri di depan Mingyu yang sekarang mengubah posisi tidurnya dari duduk menjadi tidur di lantai. Melihat itu, mau tak mau membuat Wonwoo iba juga. Berapa jam sudah Mingyu tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman seperti itu?

Wonwoo pun mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud membangunkan pemuda itu. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara parau meluncur lirih dari bibir Mingyu.

"Wonwoo... maaf."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya saat melihat setetes air mata keluar dari mata Mingyu yang terpejam. Wonwoo menghela napas dan mengangguk pelan, ia pun segera menyentuh pipi Mingyu yang basah dan menyekanya.

"Mingyu." Panggilnya.

"Mingyuu." Panggilnya sekali.

"Mingyu, bangunlah."

Tubuh Mingyu tersentak, ia terbangun dan segera duduk. Napasnya tersenggal dan menatap pada Wonwoo yang berada di hadapannya.

"Won—"

Wonwoo segera menarik tangan Mingyu masuk ke kamarnya, "Masuklah, kau bisa tidur di dalam."

.

.

Wonwoo duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil bermain ponsel, mengacuhkan Mingyu yang duduk diatas kasur dengan tidak nyaman. Keheningan yang meliputi mereka cukup mencekam bagi Mingyu. Ia tidak tahu harus apa, tapi jika mereka terus berdiam diri seperti ini, tak akan ada kemajuan yang berarti.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo, meremas tangannya sendiri dengan gugup, ia menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya, "Wonwoo."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Ya."

Mendengar itu dada Mingyu sesak.

"Kau tak ingin menghajarku?"

"Untuk apa?"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, Mingyu menghela napas lagi.

"Mungkin saja itu bisa membuatmu lebih lega? Kau bisa melampiaskan kebencianmu padaku." Ucap Mingyu.

"Tidak butuh."

Mingyu menghela napas lagi untuk ketiga kalinya, "Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf dengan perkataanku kemarin, aku benar-benar tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Aku minta maaf sudah mempermainkanmu dengan taruhan itu... aku minta maaf sudah egois dan tak mengerti perasaanmu sama sekali."

Wonwoo diam saja, menatap lurus pada layar ponselnya yang sudah ia matikan.

"Kau benar kalau kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Pada orang yang brengsek sepertiku. Kau memutuskanku dengan cara seperti itu, aku memakluminya."

"Setelah ini kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh mengusirku, kau boleh menganggapku tidak ada, dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk kembali padaku... aku..." Mingyu tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Entah kenapa ia sekarang merasa menjadi orang paling cengeng di dunia.

Wonwoo tetap diam dan itu semakin membuat Mingyu tertekan. Ia tidak tahu harus apa lagi.

"Mingyu." Panggilan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mendongak menatap wajah Wonwoo yang menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Mingyu, kemarilah." Ucap Wonwoo dan Mingyu segera menurutinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo yang duduk di kursi.

Wonwoo mencubit pipi Mingyu dan hidungnya dengan gemas, Mingyu meringis kesakitan tapi tak melakukan apa-apa, bahkan saat Wonwoo menjambak rambutnya.

"Mingyu, kau itu egois. Bahkan, sekarang pun kau egois." Ucap Wonwoo, "kau sudah tahu seperti apa perasaanku padamu dan kau malah menyuruhku untuk membencimu? Menyuruhmu pergi? Menganggapmu tidak ada?"

"Tapi, kau sudah memben—"

"Kau yakin menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Mingyu terdiam dan menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan ragu dan gelengan perlahan.

"Apa kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku? Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Mingyu mengangguk semangat, "Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali berbicara denganmu di perpustakaan," jawabnya lirih, "semakin hari semakin aku jatuh padamu dan itu adalah yang pertama kalinya."

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak mendengar pengakuan jujur Mingyu yang terdengar seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang sedang menceritakan pengalaman terbaiknya. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pun tidak yakin bisa menyanggupi semua itu Mingyu. Memutuskanmu saja sudah membuatku menyesal, dan menjauhimu sudah membuatku frustasi..."

Mendengar itu Mingyu dengan cepat menarik Wonwoo ke dalam dekapannya, Wonwoo berteriak kaget dan matanya melebar saat Mingyu memeluknya erat.

"Hey! Aku belum selesai bicara!" protes Wonwoo.

"Cukup. Sudah. Jangan dilanjutkan. Aku tidak ingin terlalu terbang, Won. Aku terlalu senang mendengarnya." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Kembalilah padaku dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Kau mau kan? Menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Ya." dan Mingyu mengecup seluruh wajahnya dengan suka cita.

.

.

.

Acara peluk-pelukan mereka pun berakhir saat terdengar suara nyanyian dari perut Mingyu. Keduanya terdiam melongo sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Ayo ke dapur, kau bisa meminta sarapan pada Eomma." Ajak Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk, ia menerima uluran tangan dari Wonwoo dan mereka keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Di sana, mereka di sambut oleh Ayah Wonwoo yang sedang membaca koran.

"Pagi, sudah baikan?"

"Oh, Appa. Pagi." Jawab Wonwoo, wajahnya merona.

"Pagi Om." Sapa Mingyu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Om? Istriku saja kau panggil Eomma, masa aku kau panggil Om?" tanya ayahnya Wonwoo sewot.

Mendengar itu Wonwoo dan Ibunya tertawa, sedangkan Mingyu terbengong-bengong. Ayahnya Wonwoo tersenyum jenaka ke arahnya dan bertanya, "Jadi?"

"Maafkan saya, Aboeji." Ucap Mingyu.

Keluarga Jeon sontak tertawa mendengar hal itu dan Mingyu tersenyum malu dan duduk di kursi setelah Wonwoo menyuruhnya sambil menaruh sarapan untuknya diatas meja. Ia kemudian terdiam sambil menatap sarapan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa gak dimakan?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatapnya ragu-ragu, "Apa tidak apa? Ada Ayahmu, rasanya tidak sopan..." bisiknya.

Wonwoo melirik ayahnya yang asyik baca koran lalu terkekeh, "Tidak apa kok, lagipula Appa lagi baca koran. Makan saja, aku tunggu deh disini." Ucap Wonwoo dan duduk di sebelah Mingyu.

"Ehm... oke..." Mingyu mengangguk, lalu berdoa dan makan. Wonwoo yang duduk di sampingnya pun memperhatikan bagaimana Mingyu yang makan dengan lahap, ia pun diam-diam menahan tawa karena Mingyu yang seperti itu terlihat lucu untuknya. Mingyu yang merasakan tatapan Wonwoo pun jadi melambatkan makannya.

"Lanjutin aja." Ucap Wonwoo, sadar bahwa apa yang dia lakukan membuat Mingyu risih.

Mingyu tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya. Setelah selesai, keduanya lalu kembali ke kamar Wonwoo dan duduk kasur sambil melihat langit-langit diatas mereka.

"Kita sudah bolos, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Entahlah."

"Main keluar yuk?"

"Mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak tahu, kemana lagi yang asyik selain yang sudah kita kunjungi?" tanya Mingyu balik.

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana jalan-jalan ke Namsan Tower?"

Mingyu diam sebentar, "Ayo! Nanti disana ayo kita memasang gembok kita berdua!" serunya senang.

Wonwoo tersenyum, kemudian teringat sesuatu, "Tapi sebelum itu kita harus mandi, terutama kau, bau sekali dari kemarin belum mandi."

"Ehe," Mingyu nyengir, "mau mandi bersamaku?" tanyanya genit sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dengan Appa saja sana." Jawab Wonwoo ketus.

Mingyu mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Wonwoo yang melihat itu mendengus lucu dan mencuri kecupan pada pipi Mingyu. Mingyu terpaku, lalu wajahnya memerah dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Cium lagi, dong~"

"Ciumlah wajan di dapur sana!"

"Bbuuu! Tidak asyik!" seru Mingyu lalu mencuri kecupan di bibir Wonwoo.

"Mingyu! Kau bau!"

^^0^^

Namsan Tower, mereka menuju kesana dan berkencan seharian. Berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana damai dengan jari bertautan. Hari itu mereka lewati dengan bahagia. Tak ada lagi rasa ragu dan rasa takut akan apakah perasaan mereka saling terbalas, seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa sebelumnya kau juga kesini dengan mantanmu?" Wonwoo bertanya iseng.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Mereka lebih menikmati berkencan di mall dan menonton bioskop."

"Monoton, ya?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Ayo bicarakan hal lain."

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, lalu berbicara, "Jika saat itu aku tidak mencuri dengar, aku mungkin akan menjadi orang bodoh yang kau pacari dan kau campakkan setelah seminggu."

"Tidak." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "Tapi aku membosankan, kan?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lekat, menyebabkan pemuda itu bersemu dibagian wajah. Mingyu tertawa dan mencuri kecupan di bibir Wonwoo.

"Nggak tuh," jawab Mingyu, "kau selalu membuatku gemas, haha." Ucapnya.

"Kedengarannya agak menjijikkan jika darimu." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa, "Ingatkan, apa yang aku bilang sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

"Yang bagian mana?" tanya Wonwoo, tersenyum geli.

"Kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu dan semakin hari semakin jatuh padamu.." ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, tapi ia bingung kearah mana Mingyu akan berbicara selanjutnya.

"Terimakasih sudah membuatku merasakan rasa itu." Mingyu berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

Wonwoo terpana melihatnya, lalu tertawa sambil menangkup wajah Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya dan membawanya menuju kearah wajahnya, menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih kembali, aku juga mencintaimu."

^^0^^

"Ayo kita beli gembok."

"Mau yang warna apa?"

"Pink dan biru."

"Pink dan biru?"

Mingyu lalu membeli dua gembok berwarna pink dan biru. Keduanya kemudian menentukan apa yang harus mereka tulis sebelum memasangnya di tempat khusus untuk mengunci gembok mereka bersama.

Click!

"Begini?" tanya Mingyu.

"Lucu ya?" tanya Wonwoo.

Keduanya lalu membuang kunci dan tertawa, kemudian kembali bergenggaman tangan.

"Sekarang ayo pulang.".

Keduanya kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu dan dua gembok baru yang baru saja mereka pasang. Dalam gembok itu tertulis,

 _Kim Mingyu (love) Jeon Wonwoo_

 _Always Together Forever_

.

.

.

.

 **Seven Days Fin**

Halo, semuanya.

Long time no see. Akhirnya satu beban saya berkurang wkwkwk.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca fanfict ini. Terimakasih banyak sudah nungguin ini update walau saya kebanyakan nunggak wkwk. Terimakasih juga udah menikmati fanfic yang ngga ada apa-apanya ini dan udah kasih feedback.

Aku senang sekali :3

Maaf ya, kalau ch terakhir ini sedikit dan kurang menggigit wkwk. Sebetulnya udah 80% selesai sebulan/? Yang lalu, Cuma karena terlalu tergoda fandom sebelah/digampar/ juga waktu kuliah, aku nunggak mulu. Wkwk. Mohon dimaafkeun.

Udah sih, itu aja.

Sekali lagi thanks banget! (^0^)/

Sampai sini aja, see you! :3


End file.
